Isn't Life Fun?
by Zelite-Sama
Summary: What do you think you would do if a giant robot crash landed on your property? What would you do if you got caught up in a war that didn't even originate on Earth? What if, you had a role in it, that you didn't even know about? This is Kris' story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, you're probably not aware of it, but most of the time i've been away, was because of no internet, and the fact that my computer broke, and i couldn't fix it. I did, however, get a brand new one, somewhat. But the terrible thing is, that i couldn't get ANYTHING off of my old computer, and all the chapters to my stories i had on it, went ka-poof-ies.

So, here i am, still net-less, and a hell of alot of chapterless. I hate to think of all those chapters i had written will never be seen, unless i can somehow magically remember what i had wroten. I almost had my stories FINISHED. Also something that sucks, is that all the links to my favorite webcomics and fanfictions went poof too. So unless my uncle know how to make it where i can get my stuff off my old drive, i'm going to end up being a somewhat of a depressed fanfifc writer.

So anyways, this here is a story that i was working on before the giant thing that left me computerless for MONTHES. This here story will be rated 'M' for things i can't remember, but i'm sure it'll come back to my mind. This will be a purely AU Transformers Armada fanfiction, no people from any other series, but it WOULD be fun to drag someone in...Infact, i will.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers Armada, hell, i don't own ANY of the transformers, except my G1 dvd collection i'm working on completing, and my Transformers comics. I DO, however, own Starstreaker, Sunspot, Sunshadow, Kris Kushinida, Mr. Kushinida, Emmie Kushinida, Sunwave, Moonwave, and Spacewave, and the Minicon weapon SentinialScimitar.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "_Communications Link_", "( Bonded Talk )", ") Minicon Talk (", )( Scene Change )(, and ((Comments from Yours Truely )).

)( Chapter Start )(

Alexis smiled as she sat in the back of the class she was watching. It was a Martial Arts class, that a friend took after school and was actually, very good at it. It might be the fact that Kris, her friend, has been in the class since she was about six, and that her father encouraged her to take the class, for learning purposes, ways to defend herself, and for the extra fitness it also provided.

It was also one of the very few places that Rad and Carlos wouldn't look for her at. 'Boys, always wanting to explore mountains, and wanting me to come along with!' Alexis thought, rolling her eyes. She beamed widely the next moment, as her older friend bowed as she accepted a black belt, people around her clapping, especially Alexis.

Alexis smiled at Kris, who beamed back at her friend outside of the building she took her classes in. "How many is that now, ten?" Alexis asked, teasing. "Iie Alexis, it's only my fifth." Kris answered good-naturedly. "This is my last one though. I told Yuji-sensei before. He's sad that i've decided not to study anymore. I can't wait to get my liscence either!" Kris said with a smile, taking a seat in Alexis' mother's car.

It was a few minutes later as Kris stood outside her house, smiling and waving to Alexis and her mother. She turned to go inside the house, hand upon the doorknob, when it very literally, exploded. Kris was hurtled away from the house, landing with a hard thud upon the street, Alexis and her mother frozen in shock as the house went up in flames, well, what was left of it anyways.

Alexis' mother got out her cell phone and dialed nine-one-one, as Alexis jumped from the car, rushing over to an unconscious Kris, who was also bleeding and a slight bit...crispy. She was actually lucky that the door shielded most of the blast and fire and the like from her, having a few cuts and burns upon her that wouldn't take very long to heal, perhapse a month or so.

)( Hospital )(

When Kris next woke up, she was in an unfamiliar place, a white ceiling, white walls, and the sterile smell of a hospital greeted her when she awoke. "This..isn't my room.." She said aloud, when she heard a slight sigh from her left. She turned to see Alexis. "That's because it isn't." She said with a small sad smile. "Your house..it blew up the otherday.." She said, leaning closer to her friend.

Alexis was frightened when Kris' house had blown up, She was one of the closest friends she has had, ever since she was in 6th grade, when some bullies were trying to force her to give them her lunch money. Kris had came over, and taught them a lesson in 'strength', and the two had became friends ever since. "The...otherday..?" Kris asked, sitting up in her bed, and noticing she had bandages on her arms, head, and a little bit on her stomach and back.

"Yeah...it was three days ago..you've been sleeping ever since.." Alexis said, pulling out a laptop and handing it to Kris with a small smile. "It got broken, so i got it fixed for you, my mom even helped out." Alexis said with a small smile. "Where's my dad? And Emmie? Yesterday was her birthday.." She said, looking around. At that moment, a man who had been standing there silently and watching made himself known.

"I think i need to explain...If you would ma'am, give me a few moments.." He said, looking to Alexis, who nodded solomly, and left the room, waiting by the door. The man talked for a few minutes as Alexis watched, Kris shaking her head as tears fell. "But they weren't even supposed to BE home!" Kris yelled at the man, crying even harder.

)( Alexis' House )(

Kris sighed as she layed upon the bed in her room, the room that Alexis and her family always let her use when she had come over for weekends and the like. She couldn't belive that her father, and little sister, were gone, just like that. Then, she began wondering why anyone would want to blow up her house, with her family still in it. She sighed once more, curling her arms beneath the pillow, and burried her face in it, falling asleep.

It was a couple of days later as Alexis looked at an empty place at the breakfast table, there was a small stack of homework and quizzes and the like, all things that Kris had done, and gave to Alexis to give to her teachers at the highschool. "But mom! She hasn't been eating! It's not healthy for her." Alexis complained, looking at her mother. Her mother gave her a look, before sighing. "If it makes you feel any better Alexis, some people have differant ways of mourning their family. Besides, she does eat."

"When? I never SEE her eat." Alexis said, crossing her arms and looking at her mother. "She eats sometime during the night, and while we're at school and work Alexis. I admit, i haven't seen her eat myself, but she does eat the dinner we put aside for her." Her mother replied. There was a movement, before Kris took a seat at the table, garbed in what one would say was a ninja-like outfit, only without all the fancy things and designs.

"That is because, Ninja K does not wish you to see." She said, giving a small smile to them. "Well Ninja K could have at least told Ninja A!" Alexis said, giving her friend a small smile in return. "Well, would Ninja K like some Eggs and Bacon before I have to drop off Ninja A and go to work?" Alexis' mother said with a smile, knowing that if Kris was up to adopting her 'Ninja K' act, then she was feeling better.

"Why else do you think Ninja K snuck out of her confines, other than the world's most euphororic pleasure in the form of consumption?" Kris said with a smile, afterall, who could resist the smell of bacon? "I suspected as much." Alexis' mother said, setting a plate of scrambled eggs with a heap of bacon beside it infront of Kris. Kris smiled at her and picked up a fork, before pausing, reaching behind her to the counter, and snagging some pancake/waffle maple syrup, pouring some on the food before she began to eat.

"You're strange." Alexis said with a smile, watching her friend eat. "Well, come on Alexis, time to go. If you need anything Kris, just call my cell phone." Alexis' mother said, shouldering her purse. "Well, actually, i was thinking about, perhapse later, that i would bike to the mountain later. Check up on Grandmother's old place." Kris said, looking up at her.

"All by yourself?" Alexis said, looking at her. "I'll have my cell phone, so you guys can call me. I promise i'll be home before dark." Kris said, standing and putting her dishes in the sink and washing them. "Are you sure?" Alexis' mother asked, looking at her. "Relax, i go there all the time. I'll be 18 in a few days anyways, i was kinda thinking, that i'd settle in there." Kris said, turning around to face them.

"I can't live with you guys forever, even though it would be nice, but i have to make my own way. My father and i've talked about it before, he had agreed, it was his idea to use Grandma's old place." Kris said, leaning back against the counter. "I guess we can't stop you. You just be careful Kris, you know you can come to us anytime you want or need to." Alexis' mother said with a smile.

"Yeah, i know. I have something for you guys." Kris said, reaching into her pocket and pulling out a small package, which she set upon the table. "There's only one catch. You guys can't open it untill after i've gone." Kris said with a smile, walking out of the kitchen and back to her room. Alexis and her mother looked at each other, before her mother looked at her watch, groaning. "Alexis, grab your things, and her homework, we'll be late!" she said, rushing Alexis, the two leaving, forgetting about the package on the table.

)( Mountain House, Three Days Later )(

Kris sighed, running a slightly bandaged hand through her somewhat shorter than normal hair, which used to be about hip length, and was now to her waist. Her luxurious midnight hair was, currently pulled back in a ponytail, to keep it from her face. Her expressive almond shaped steel grey eyes shifted around, looking around her new house, having been re-arranging it a bit since before the accident.

She wore a black longsleeved shirt that had a loop to her middle fingers to keep the sleeves from falling back, tight black pants that the legs seemed to disappear into her equally black tennis shoes. "Geeze, maybe i should've started working earlier on this place." She muttered to herself, looking around the house for a moment with a brief smile, remembering when she would play here when she was younger.

The house was mostly designed like a traditional japanese house, but with a slight technomodern twist to it. Hell, the house was probably more modern than the modern houses. No, perhapse modern wasn't the right word...somewhat..futureistic was more like it. It had security cameras, sensors, both motion and heat detection, and the newest, was a self defense grid that shot warning lasers at anyone who wasn't programmed into the computer to be allowed on the property.

Kris smiled a bit at the thought, it was one way to keep privacy, she had already added Alexis and her family into the computer, she would have to bring them here sometime. The property itself was over 250 acres of forest, mountain, the odd cliff here and there, and a river or two, there was even a pretty lake that the house overlooked from the ridge it sat upon.

She loved her house, it was almost like a mansion, or a castle. She had a few rooms, for guests and the like, a large kitchen, dining room, living room, a reception hall, four bathrooms, a game room, a room where she put her collectables, like comics, nic-nacs, weapons she's collected, she even had a music room, but her favorite, was the dojo.

She paused as she traced her fingers over a small gold and silver colored lap harp of sorts she had bought for her younger sister for her birthday, she had loved muisc more than anything, and she had been begging for one of these since she had seen it one day at a shop about two monthes ago. "She'll never get to play it now..She has her own little harp, and a set of wings, and a crown so golden, that kings would war over.." Kris said to herself, eyes clenching shut, as to not cry.

She sighed and walked out of the house, wandering over to a swing that set in a tree, and if you swung far enough, the ground would sink down far, and it seemed like you really were flying, as the swing sort-of hung right at the edge of the ridge the house was on. A shadow fell over her, and a female voice called to her. "Hey Kris, it's been a while, i was afriad you went and disappeared on me. I'm, sorry about your family. I know how it is." The voice said.

"Hey Shades, yeah, this is the only place i've decided to disappear off to, how's your hunt going? Haven't set any off, have you now?" She joked lightly, turning her gaze up at what appeared to be a black with golden yellow streaks/highlights stealth jet seeker transformer femme. She laughed and shook her head. "No way! And get all of those retro rats here and mess the place up with their war?" Sunshadow said, taking a seat upon the cliff.

Kris smiled as she remembered when she first met the transformer, it had been about three monthes ago, and she was here, cleaning up the old house, when Sunshadow's ship had crashed into the cave entrance in the cliff below her house. She had said something around "Stupid fragging virius'! I SWEAR! Yeah, i bet you're laughing at me too, aren't you Primus?!" or the like, she couldn't remember exactly.

Sunshadow had been a bit embarrassed about being caught, but took it in stride, making frinds with the young japanese woman, and technofying her house a little bit, which also gave her a place to hide, within the cave she had crashed in. Kris hadn't minded, and was estatic at the alien robot, and had been learning as much as she could from her. She actually had helped her in getting a degree in science technology, and she didn't even have to go to college!

"It's getting a bit late, i should head back in. If you need anything, or want to talk, just comm. me." Sunshadow said, standing and jumping off the ridge, landing neatly, and safely, on the ground and walking into the depthes of the cave. Kris just smiled and back-flipped off the swing, heading inside herself. She was glad that she had a friend like Sunshadow, who seemed almost like a transformer version of herself, almost.

)( A Few Monthes After The Minicons Have Been Awoken. )(

Kris grinned as she slipped on her armor-like outfit that she, with the help of Sunshadow, and two of the minicons they had for referance, had designed and made. It was mostly black, with dark blue on it, it was both stylish, and functional. When she put it on, she looked just like a minicon, only, humansized. She had a faceplate to protect her from the top of her nose and down, and a lighter blue colored visor that hid the rest of her face and eyes.

Her hair had been braided, and was hidden in a sub-space pocket, making her look sort-of like a ninjaesque minicon. "You know the plan, right?" Sunshadow asked, picking her up. "Yeah, i dart in, snag the minicon, dive off a cliff, and you zoom in, picking me up, and we both stealth our way back home." Kris said as they walked to the warp-gate Sunshadow had in her small base beneath Kris' house.

)( Battle Site )(

"Give it up, Megatron!" Optimus yelled, clashing with the Decepticon Leader. "Never!" Megatron yelled back, optics narrowing as they did their customary hand-holding..err..struggle for power over the other. "This is a waste of time." Starscream said, wanting to get out of there, they had the minicon, Cyclonus had it..and as far as he was concerned, that wasn't very safe.

"What the-?! Hey, give that back!" Cyclonus said, causing everyone to look at him, as a..minicon? darted into the scene, snagging the minicon panel right out of his clutches and darted away. "Get those minicons!" Megatron roared, watching as Kris jumped into the air, hovering for a moment, hand reaching to her faceplate and blew them a kiss, before she fell into the gorge.

A black and yellow jet zoomed by, cockpit opening as the minicon fell right into it's seat, the cockpit closing once more before the jet rose, evading laserfire from both Decepticon and Autobot and disappeared before Starscream, Thrust, or Jetfire could jump into the air and follow. "Blast it! That's the THIRD time this week!" Megatron yelled, optic ridge twitching in fury, before getting blasted in the face by an over zealous Cyclonus.

)( Back At Home )(

Kris and Sunshadow roared with laughter as they came in through the warp gate, Kris holding the minicon panel. "I NEVER get tired of seeing you do that. It's like a 'Thanks for finding it for us guys!' But i'm sure they all hate it." Sunshadow said with a snicker, taking the panel and activating it into it's robot form. "Well, we got lucky, looks like we got to Moonwave before they did." Sunshadow said, looking at the silver and gray femme minicon.

"So, we've got Sunwave, Moonwave, Spacewave..and Sunspot..That's four for us, and..god knows how many others left to rescue." Kris said, watching as the minicon took a jet model, like her two sisters, only silver and gray to their gold and silver, and black and silver forms. She smiled, watching the three reunite, dancing around and beeping excitedly.

"Yeah, but these guys, stay with me. I'm sure they agree." Sunshadow said, watching as Sunspot pouted in a corner, having been left out in the mission. She was gold with black streaks and was a bit like Sunshadow, able to take more then one vehicle form. She had a jet form, and a sleek suzuki motorcycle form, which Kris loved, probably because she had found the minicon herself, and had persuaded her to get the form.

"Are you still up for tonight, Kris? It may not be a good idea, because of Moonwave activating today.." Sunshadow said, watching as her three minicons ran off to explore the base together. "Yeah! We've been planning it for weeks! Besides, their security might not be as tight after a battle like today." Kris said, looking up at her friend. "Besides, i'll have Sunspot with me incase anything does happen. And if it does, i'll just pretend to be a good little minicon untill we can escape with the others."

"Yeah, i suppose that'd be alright..But you becareful. And keep your translator on at all times, they might be watching when you least expect it." Sunshadow said, looking down at her. "Shades? What did you mean earlier? About those other minicons?" Kris asked, looking up at her. "Well, i created them, and Sunspot, so it's only natural that they'd want to stay with me..but you seem to have a bond with Sunspot..i almost feel jealous." Sunshadow said, smiling.

)( Autobot Base, One In The Morning That night )(

Kris looked around a moment, jumping up and hovering a moment to get at the keypad. She had Sunspot with her, in almost every sense of the word, as Sunspot had done some odd thing..and merged with her armor, making her look even more like a minicon..with wings. ") Allright Sunspot, time to get to work. (" Kris whispered to her friend, receiving a beep in response. They hacked into the keypad, opening the door just enough to let them through, the door closing right behind them.

Kris stuck to the shadows as much as she could, she had almost gotten caught by the loud yellow one, but had jumped up into a corner near the ceiling, staying there for almost five minutes before darting back down, searching out the area where the minicons were. She had almost made it too, when a large blue hand reached out and grabbed her, picking her up. "Hello, what have we here?" Redalert asked, almost in amusement as Kris banged her fist upon his fist, yelling at him to let her go, but it only came out as loud iritated beeps of minicon speech.

)( Autobot Base, Nine In The Morning )(

Kris sat in a corner, where the loud yellow one watched her, she grumbled to herself and Sunspot who mentally agreed with her. She jumped up, pointing a finger at him, shaking it and waving it around as she yelled and cussed at him. Hotchot scratched the side of his head, looking down in wonder at the minicon who seemed to be saying..well, he wasn't sure, but he was pretty damned well sure it wasn't something nice..it was actually rude sounding, indignant, and he was thoroughly sure that he was just insulted..several times.

"Hey now! Look just one minute here you.." He started, reaching out to grab her from the mini cell they had her in. Kris darted around the cell as best she could, smacking at his hand, and even hanging from the top bars in order to stay away from him. 'This guy is too easy to mess with' She thought, and Sunspot agreed, finding him fun to mess with also.

Sideswipe paused as he came to see the new minicon, head tilted to the side as Hotshot argued with it, having no idea what it was saying. It was pretty amusing to watch. Hotshot had the minicon in hand, who in which, was banging a fist at him, beeping irritatedly. "Hey bro. Whatcha doing?" Sideswipe asked, watching still, trying not to grin.

"Trying to make sense of what the minicon's saying." Hotshot said, looking at him. It only took a moment, but as Hotshot looked away, Sunspot activated a few laser cannons that emerged from Kris' helmit, and fired them at the annoying one who held her and her friend captive. Hotshot yelped as he got a face full of laser, and dropped the minicon, who hadn't thought he'd actually let go, went falling to the ground.

Kris yelled, which came out as a long and loud beep, as she hit the floor, left arm first, a somewhat of a crunch sound being heard. She jumped up, holding her arm, as sparks and the like leapt from a crack in her arm. Her arm hurt like hell, and she found she couldn't even move it. She stomped a foot and pointed her finger up at him, yelling even more, and even louder.

"Geeze Hotshot! Look what happened." Sideswipe said, effectively scooping the still furiously beeping minicon and gently held it in his hand. "Lets go take you to Redalert, he'll fix that in no time." He said, walking off to the medbay. Kris grew silent, and worried, wouldn't they find out that she was human if they scanned her with their technology?

She felt an odd sensation in her left arm, finding that the pain was numbing and that she could somewhat, move her arm and fingers once more, and wondered what Sunspot had done. She received a brief mental explanation that she, Sunspot, was using her cybertronian powers to mend her arm, and make it better, and that no, her armor would shield Kris from the Autobot's technology.

Sunspot mentally huffed as she sat in the medbay, Redalert patching up the crack in Kris' armor, well, most of it was Sunspot's armor, and she felt a slight twinge of annoyance as someone other than Sunshadow was repairing her. Her mood lightened a bit, as with one arm, Kris played Chess with Sideswipe, and was thoroughly beating the slag out of him.

Kris grinned, though, not seen, as her queen checkmated Sideswipe's king, again. "Wha? Hey! No fair! I swear, you're cheating somehow." He grumbled, clearing away the holo chess, and pulling up..holo checkers. Kris paused, looking oddly at him. Did he never give up? Just as well, she'd have to beat him about five times in checkers to probably get him to quit..

Optimus smiled a bit beneath his faceplate, watching Sideswipe and the unknown minicon play what the humans called gin rummy. Redalert stifled a slight snicker as Kris layed down every single card in her hand, and discarding the left over one, thus winning. "Geeze! Is there ANY game you're not good at?!" Sideswipe exclaimed, and Kris just shrugged her shoulders, shuffling the cards and began to make a castle of cards.

"How long has this been going on?" Optimus asked, as Sideswipe tried to help, but ended up toppling the castle, in which Kris grabbed the cards and threw them in the air, mostly at Sideswipe, and sat back down, huffing. "Quite a while, Sir. They've played so many games that it's hard to keep track of. Would you belive, that the minicon won every single one of them..well..except about five..i was watching..i think the minicon felt sorry for him and let him win a few."

'Geeze, i'm hungry...and i gotta go to the damned bathroom!' Kris thought, leaning back against a wall as she sat upon the repair berth, arms hooking around one of her knees that she brought against her chest. She looked over at Redalert as he came back into the repair bay, holding something small, and kinda rainbowishly colored.

"Here why don't you try some of this?" He said, handing her the small cube that fit in the palm of her hand. 'Ahh, crap, Sunspot?! What do i do?' She mentally asked, as Sunspot reassured her that it was only energon, and that she was supposed to consume it. '..Can a human even do that?' She asked as Sunspot took over her hand, tiny wires comming from her armor fingertips, into the small cube.

A few seconds later the cube was gone, litterally gone, and Kris felt an odd tingly sensation run through her body, starting from her left arm. Suddenly she didn't feel so tired, and felt like she could do her katas..for two weeks straight. 'THAT is energon?!' She asked, and Sunspot mentally confirmed that, yes, that was energon, food like substance for her kind.

"Bet it's been a while since you've had any of that." Redalert said with a smile, looking down at her. ") Yeah, considering that was the first i've ever had of it..(" Kris said, and he just assumed it was a 'yes' and went to work on some things in the repair bay. Hotshot walked in, looking around. "Is the minicon ok?" He asked, causing Kris to jump and land on Sideswipe's shoulder, hiding behind his head and peeking out at the annoying yellow one.

"I'm going to take that as a 'yeah'.." He said, walking back out. "Heh, i guess you really don't like my Bro, huh?" Sideswipe asked, turning his head to look at her. She just shrugged her shoulders, and flipped up onto his head, sitting down as if it were the most natural thing. Hey, maybe having a giant bodyguard would be a good thing, untill she could escape back to her home.

It was a few hours later, and Kris was still lounging upon Sideswipe's head, she had vitrually stayed there the entire day, waving to Redalert when she saw him, a shy wave to Optimus, and stares at the others she didn't know. Hotshot, however, she hid from, once she even dangled herself infront of Sideswipe's eyes as to not be seen by the yellow one as he walked by, almost causing a couple of crashes into walls.

She smiled briefly at the nickname Sideswipe had given her earlier that day, when he had been working, and she had done just that. "Ahh, Sneaks, i can't see." He had complained, gently grabbing her from blocking his vision, and had sat her back upon his head once Hotshot had been well away. "For now on, i'm going to call you Sneakstream. You're sneaky when it comes to my bro, and you're quick. I bet we could get some real good pranks together." He had said with a smile.

Kris stared as five kids came into the base, ones she knew, especially one, Alexis. 'Alexis?! What the?! How the?! I'm sooo getting an explanation later!' She thought, pausing as three minicons came in after them, who happened to be Sunspot's minicons. "Hey kids, what-" Sideswipe started before Kris flipped off of his head and landed on the ground, running over to Moonwave, Sunwave, and Spacewave.

") Why are you here?! HOW did you get here?! (" She asked them, the three running over to her and hugging onto her and Sunspot. ") Sunshadow was worried about you. (" Moonwave said. ") So she sent us to break you out of here. (" Sunwave said. ") So we gotta go quick, before they suspect. (" Spacewave said, as the three continued to hug upon her.

Kris groaned and put a hand to her forehead, looking at the three. ") Now? But i was having fun..Wait! I can't transform! (" Kris said as an afterthought. Sideswipe and the kids looked at the four, blinking, was this some kind of reunion of friends? ") Sunspot can transform. Don't worry, she can do it, without them suspecting, you won't get hurt. (" Spacewave said, arms falling to her sides.

"Where did you guys find those minicons..?" Sideswipe asked, causing the kids to look up at him. "Actually, they were standing right outside the door, knocking.." Rad said, scratching the side of his head. Kris, a.k.a. Sneakstream, ran over to Sideswipe, hugging his leg. She paused a moment, adjusting her translater so that only Sideswipe would understand.

") I got to go home now, with my sisters. It was fun hanging out with you. I'll come back and visit sometime! (" She said, causing him to stare at her, was he hearing voices..? ") Time to go!(" Spacewave said as she and her sisters jumped into the air, transforming into miniature jets; Kris did the same, hoping that they knew what they were talking about.

Sunspot took over then, more of her armor appearing out of subspace rapidly, so as it looked as if she had transformed, her armor forming over Kris' form, and then hovered in the air, also a miniature jet. The four hovered a moment, before they blasted off towards the door, in which Hotshot, was comming through. They flew over his head, except Sunspot, who flew straight towards his face for a moment, scaring him into thinking she was going to crash into him, before cutting upwards and flying through the door, snickering slightly.

Sideswipe just scratched the side of his head a moment, before sighing. "I guess i better go tell Optimus.." He said, turning and walking towards the control room. "What the SLAG was that?! I swear, that minicon keeps trying to kill me or something..!" Hotshot said, walking to where the kids were. "Hey Hotshot, what's 'slag' mean?" Billy asked, looking up at him. "Well..it's a..uhh...Hey guys, did you see where those other three minicons came from?!" He asked, changing the subject.

)( Chapter End )(

Hey everyone. Woah, i hadn't any idea i'd have a chapter so quick. Well, i guess it all just takes boredom, and lack of internet to get me to write chapters for my stories...Heh heh. Anyways, i hope you like this newest story of mine. I of course, did a -slight- changing around, Megatron, I'm using his Energon comic form, as, he looks way better than what he does in Armada.

I hope you all keep reading, and review! Any questions, or comments? Let me know, i like hearing how my stories are doing, constructive critisism is always welcome, but flames, as always, will be used for my pyromaniacal tendancies.

Untill the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers Armada, hell, i don't own ANY of the transformers, except my G1 dvd collection i'm working on completing, and my Transformers comics. I DO, however, own Starstreaker, Crossway, Shadowstream, Moonstalker, Sunspot, Sunshadow, Kris Kushinida, Sunwave, Moonwave, and Spacewave, and the Minicon weapon SentinialScimitar.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "_Communications Link_", "( Bonded Talk )", ") Minicon Talk (", )( Scene Change )(, and ((Comments from Yours Truely )).

)( Last Time )(

Sunspot took over then, more of her armor appearing out of subspace rapidly, so as it looked as if she had transformed, her armor forming over Kris' form, and then hovered in the air, also a miniature jet. The four hovered a moment, before they blasted off towards the door, in which Hotshot, was comming through. They flew over his head, except Sunspot, who flew straight towards his face for a moment, scaring him into thinking she was going to crash into him, before cutting upwards and flying through the door, snickering slightly.

Sideswipe just scratched the side of his head a moment, before sighing. "I guess i better go tell Optimus.." He said, turning and walking towards the control room. "What the SLAG was that?! I swear, that minicon keeps trying to kill me or something..!" Hotshot said, walking to where the kids were. "Hey Hotshot, what's 'slag' mean?" Billy asked, looking up at him. "Well..it's a..uhh...Hey guys, did you see where those other three minicons came from?!" He asked, changing the subject.

)( This Time/Chapter Start )(

Sunshadow eyed Kris' arm as she sat in her mini med. bay, gently rubbing as best she could, at the tiny circular marks where she was told the break had been. "It's really weird, i knew what it was, i've had broken bones before, but, Sunspot did..something..and the pain went away, and i could move it. She said something about using cybertronian technology to repair it." Kris said, not at all disturbed by the giant metallic finger rubbing her arm.

"Well, the basics of it, is that Sunspot mended the break with a metallic alloy, which pulled the break back together and solidified around the breakidge point." Sunshadow said, glancing at a cumputer that she had taken the examination with, and it showed the bone of her arm, but what she was concerned with, was that there was way too much of the alloy in her for just repairing the break.

"And that energon stuff was awesome. They gave me some, thinking i was a minicon, but Sunspot kinda took over and like..asorbed it..or something. But what i don't get, is why did -i- feel it?" Kris asked, looking up at Sunshadow, who had frozen at the word 'energon'. "It's probably, that Sunspot was still connected to you, still repairing the break, when she had done so. And that means, that you got energon in your bloodstream." Sunshadow replied.

"I kinda figured, but, what will it DO to me? I mean, no human has had energon in them before...that we know of.." Kris said, watching Sunshadow sit down in a transformer sized seat. "I don't know Kris. I honestly don't know. I don't even know if Sunspot knew what she had done..But, look at this." She said, typing in the computer, pulling up the scans she had done upon Kris' arm.

"And that is..well..my arm of course..but..?" Kris asked, looking somewhat confused at it. "Well, from what it APPEARS to be, is that, well, there's no easy way to say this. But, the alloy seems to be growing at an expanded rate. Which means, whatever it comes in contact with, well, turns it into the same kind of alloy." She said, looking at Kris, who's eyes were wide.

"So you mean, i'm going to..turn into..a transformer..?" She asked, and Sunshadow nodded. She almost fell out of her chair as Kris jumped up and yelled. "Woah! That'd be AWESOME! Then i could help you better! And, it's not like i have any family to...well...you know.." She said, quieting down at the thought. "Well, we have no idea how long it's going to take, but for the moment, it only seems to be effecting just your bones. It'll probably spread to your veins, and then your tissue, untill you look pretty much like one of us, probably minicon sized."

"Then, after that, you'd probably grow larger in size, untill you were equivilant in cybertronian size for your age. Which would still, be a teenager, in our terms. Well, more like infant if you went by cybertronian time." Sunshadow said with a slight smirk as Kris' scowl at the word 'infant' and huffed. "No worries. I'll just tell the people who count, that you're the sparkling of one of my old friends who died, and that i promised that i'd look after you." Sunshadow said with a shrug and Kris nodded, "Sounds good enough."

)( The Next Day )(

Kris balanced herself as best she could as she silently trained in a medow upon her property. She was blindfolded, and had the tip of her sword on the top of a rock, while she held herself up in the air with one hand, legs and her other arm spread out to help keep her balance. She had been balancing for over two hours, and almost fell when her cellphone rang.

She effortlessly dug in her pocket and pulled it out, flipping it open, and faintly heard her security lasers go off. 'What now?' She thought as she pulled the phone to her head. "Moshi Moshi, Kris here." She spoke and nearly fell once more as a tremor of some sort rocked through the area. "Kris! It's a minicon!" Sunshadow said, causing Kris to tilt slightly at the news. She righted herself a moment, before speaking again. "Where at?" She asked, feeling the tremors getting closer.

'Please, oh pleeeaaase don't let it be..' She thought. "Here, on the property, right where YOU are!" Sunshadow said, worried for her friend. "Whhhhaaat?!" She yelled, trying to calm herself. Transformers, on HER property?! How was she going to get the minicon and make them leave, she couldn't get to her suit, it was at her house! "I'll manage something Shades, don't worry about me. Stay where you are." she said, as both Decepticon and Autobot entered the clearing, staring at the strange human.

Lasers popped out of the ground, and began firing warning shots at them, but they avoided them easily. Kris tucked her phone into her pocket, flipping from her balance training and pulled off the blindfold, blinking, 'geeze, are they ALL here?!' She pulled her sword from the rock with a twist of her wrist, neatly cutting a notch on the top of it as she stared at them. "Allright, who do you work for? Who decided to play a joke on me?" She asked them in general.

"I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons!" Megatron roared. "I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." Optimus said, keeping an optic on the Decepticons. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Look, whoever you are...whatever you are, get your asses off my property, before the security upgrades from warning, to 'hurts like hell.', and if you aren't off my property by then, i'll PERSONALLY upgrade it to 'god is that you?'" She said, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes at the robots.

"But we have to get the minicon!" Hotshot said, causing her to stare at him. "The whosiwhatsicon? I don't care what the hell your looking for, if it's on my property, it belongs to me, now beat it." She said, just as the lasers upgraded themselves to the next security level, getting faster, and a hell of alot more hurtful. She mentally cringed a moment, as she didn't want to hurt Sideswipe, but, he'd have to endure, maybe he'd get stronger from the experiance.

She backflipped away as a Decepticon tried to grab her, and possibly use her as a barganing chip. She wasn't quite fast enough as Demolishor grabbed at her a second time, holding her in her grasp. "Hey! I swear to whatever it is that you pray to, that if you don't let me go, you'll regret it." She said, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"And what do you think you would do?" He asked, smirking as he pulled her close to his face. "Well, since you asked,...THIS!" She roared, swinging her sword in a sideways arc, the blade penetrating his sensitive optics and shattered the protective glass, cutting wires and who knew what else in the process. Demolishor yelled, dropping her, in which she landed on the ground in a crouch, one hand upon the ground, the other holding her sword parallel to the ground away from her.

"Geeze, whoever made you sure did use shoddy material." She said, almost smirking. "She reminds me of a crazed squirrel, or something.." Hotshot said, having watched the action. "...Crazed...squirrel..?!" She said, whipping around to glare at him. "You, my dear whatever the hell you are, are a robotic JERK!!!" She said, yelling out the last word, pulling out a remote to her lasers, eyebrow twitching as she made all the lasers focus on Hotshot, who didn't like that very much.

"Jerk! Jerk! Jerk! JERK!" She yelled at him as he got blasted. She stopped after a moment, breathing heavily as she attempted to calm down, Hotshot laying on the ground, twitching. She switched the lasers back to auto-fire, and they began to fire at all the transformers once more, who had slightly stopped to stare at her. She paused, looking at Megatron and Optimus, yet again grappling for power over the other.

"Uhhh..Why are you two holding hands?" She asked, causing everyone to look at her again, and then at the two leaders. "Are you two secretly in love or something? Yeah! I bet that's it. Living such a hard life, not being able to be with the one you love, and have to secretly show it in the midst of a fight, even though you do not wish to hurt the other..It's so romantic!" She said, clasping her hands together and smiling her best, while trying not to snicker at the two who stared at her the longest and oddest.

"You dare...!" Megatron started, glaring at her, while a silver and gold female jet type snickered slightly to herself, raising an eyeridge at Starscream who looked at her. Starstreaker, as that was who it was, pretended as if she did nothing, and fired a few shots at Hotshot, who was attempting to get back up. "Owww...what hit me..?" He grumbled, before getting a face full of laser and falling down again.

Kris silently noticed a slight greenish glow out of the corner of her eye, and turned her head just a fraction, to see that it was the minicon panel. It was actually, right by her things, a blast probably hitting the rock it was in, to reveil it. "Gah! My computer!" She cried, diving at the area, her form covering her things, and the minicon panel. She quickly proceeded to stuff it in her backpack, along with some other random things, before picking up her backpack and laptop, jumping into a tree and sitting on a branch.

'These guys won't leave untill one finds one of the panels..' She thought, leaning back against the trunk of the tree, safely hidden by it's leaves. She quickly pulled out a fake minicon panel and lodged it up a few branches in the tree, opening her laptop and proceeding to pretend to work on it. A few minutes later, Cyclonus crashed into the tree, causing the fake panal to fly out of the branches and land out in the open. "The minicon panel!" He yelled, as Kris jumped up, laptop being slipped into her backpack and she innocently looked out over at the fake.

"Is THAT what everyone's hyped up about?!" She asked in general as Cyclonus dove for it and grabed it up. "I got the minicon panel Lord Megatron!" He yelled, waving it around. Kris fell out of the tree, as he hit it in his excitement. "Hey! Watch it you oversized toaster!" She yelled up at him, before he and the other Decepticons warped out of the area.

"I know! I'm dreaming! Yes, that's it..i've gone crazy..and i'm dreaming a crazy dream! That's the explanation.." She said aloud, as if she were still some innocent unknowing human. "Uhh..actually.." Sideswipe started, before she gave him a quick glare. "Shush! What're you trying to do, break my bubble?!" She asked, and he just stared at her in slight curiosity. "I uhh..didn't know you HAD a bubble to break.." He said with a smile, hand reaching up to scratch the side of his head, before he got pelted with her security lasers.

"Can you shut off the lasers?" Optmus asked, arms shielding his face. "Geeze, even my FIGMENTED hallucinations are telling me what to do!" She said, tossing her arms up and turning off the lasers. "Thank you. I'm-" He began, before she cut in. "Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I CAN remember, you know." She said with a roll of her eyes.

She paused as her cell phone rang, pulling it from her pocket and answering it. "Moshi Moshi, Kris speaking. Oh, Konnichi-wa Shades. Hai, i have it. Would you like me to run it over as soon as i can?" She asked, talking about the minicon panal. "You wouldn't BELIVE this. I got giant figment hallucinations of giant robots, crazy, ne? I figure i had too much sake before training, and that i probably slipped and hit my head, and had this crazy dream..and some of the things in my dream didn't disappear when i woke up."

There was a brief sound of female laughter comming from the other line, though it was forced, because Sunshadow knew what was happening, from the monitors on her computers in the base. "Yeah, i'll run it down to your house as soon as i can..maybe after a nap or something too, just to make sure i'm not gonna go crazy and drive off a bridge or something." She said, smiling for no particular reason. "All right then Shades, see you later." She said, flipping the phone closed.

"Sigh, to take a nap, or not to take a nap before i run her hentai back to her house...maybe i could make a few copies and say i took a nap.." She muttered to herself almost thoughtfully. "Hen..tai..?" Sideswipe asked, looking at Kris with a tilt of his head. He didn't have much ideas how humans were, and what things they talked about were, usually he had to get someone to explain it to him.

"Yeah, it's this really awesome show that my friend let me borrow, wanna see?" She asked, smiling all innocent and sweet. "Uhh..sure..?" He said, glancing at Hotshot's 'nonono!' gestures he was making. "Well, let me find it real quick, come on and sit down...anyone else wanna see?" She asked as she dug through her backpack, glancing up at the others who, some unsure of what hentai was and didn't want to see, or because they really weren't in a mood to pacify a strange little human girl who thought she was crazy..

"Ahh here we go.." She said, sliding a cd into her laptop, and playing it. "Sorry that there isn't any sound..speakers are busted, and i have to use manual powered ones." She said, smiling at Sideswipe as he leaned down to look at the small screen. "I'll just show you a few scenes, kinda skim over it, so you'd get the general idea." She said, and as Sideswipe watched, his face grew darker and darker, he didn't know much about humans, but, he knew a limited few things, and he had gotten a glimpse of a video of human mating..there were several differant kinds..but he'd rather erase them from his memory than see any again.

"That's enough! Yeah, enough..I...don't need to see any more.." He said, backing away with barely surpressed horror, if he had KNOWN what it was...he would've kept his mouth shut. "Ah, well, it's one of MY favorites, hentai isn't for everyone." She said with a cheerful shrug, beaming up at him. Sideswipe couldn't surpress a shudder that ran through him, trying to get away as fast as he could from the vile video, he would have nitemares for sure..maybe he WOULD get his memory of the subject wiped.

"Shit! I've gotta goooo!" She said yelling, looking at her watch. She picked up her backpack, putting her laptop inside of it before shouldering it. She picked up her sword, waved to them, pretending she still thought she was crazy, and ran off into the woods, making her way to her house as fast as she could. "Man..that...was one of the scariest things i've ever saw.." Sideswipe said, holding his head. "...Can we go back to base now..?" He asked, looking pleadingly at Optimus, Hotshot just snickering.

)( Decepticon Base )(

"It's a fake!" Megatron roared, grinding the fake minicon panal into dust that Cyclonus had 'found'. "Well, at least the Autobots didn't get the minicon panal...as far as we know, Sir." Starstreaker said a little offhandedly, and immediately jumped out of the way of Megatron's fusion cannon, letting it hit Cyclonus. 'Great, another idiot to repair..' She thought to herself, keeping well out of her Leader's way.

'I wonder if i can reprogram them into the other's bodies..' She thought as she sighed, dragging Cyclonus to the repair bay. In the end, she hadn't switched their minds, but, she did add a little something to make them THINK they were, mostly messing with their personality componants to make them act like the other, instead of who they actually were, it promised to be entertaining as she left them in stasis to wake up on their own.

She stopped as she walked past Starscream, who mumbled something. "What was that?" She asked, and he turned around, smirking a bit. "What, your audios can't hear well? What i said was 'Even the weakest Autobot has more strength than a femme does'." He said, his stare almost challenging. Ten minutes later, Starscream was also in the repair bay, and she nearly cringed as Megatron held a furius glare at her.

"And how, exactly, did he end up in the repair bay?" He asked, calmly so. "He got into a fight with the wall...The wall proved stronger than his head." She stated seriously, expecting Megatron to blast her. She looked up, as Megatron started laughing, a smirk appearing on his face. "Very well then, when he wakes, tell him not to pick fights with things stronger than he is." He said, leaving the repair bay.

)( Kris' House/Sunshadow's Base )(

"I'm bored..." Kris said as they stored the panel away, since it didn't seem to want to be activated right now. She jumped up, grinning as Sunshadow stared as she began to put on her suit and motioning to Sunspot to merge with her and her suit. "And where do you think you're going?" She asked in bemusement. "Autobot Base. I wanna go see Sides, as Sneakstream, of course." She said with a wink before her helmit went on.

"Sneakstream?" Sunshadow asked, looking down at her. "Yeah, Sideswipe gave me that nickname last time i was there..something about being fast and sneaky. I wanna go see if we can get some pranks on Hotshot..GRRRR! He's annoying." She said, Sunshadow staring at her. "Be careful, even IF Sideswipe is my younger brother. You never know, someone else in the Autobots might try to harm you." Sunshadow said with a shrug.

"Wait...Sideswipe..is your LITTLE brother?!" Kris asked, viser going up so that she sould look at her taller friend. "Yeah, my younger half brother, i don't know if he even knows that i'm his older half sister..i have an older half brother too, he's a Decepticon now, was an Autobot, but eh, something happened and made him turn. I don't think the other knows about the other, since their only technically related through me." Sunshadow said, looking down at Kris.

"Ahhh. You're going to have to explain that better to me later..right now..i have a date with that cute brother of yours!" Kris said with a grin, snapping her viser back down, before freezing. "Wait...did i just say 'cute'?! Outloud?!" She asked, looking up at Sunshadow, who just smirked. "Indeed you did, oh vengeful one. Don't worry, it's not like -i'm- going to tell anyone." Sunshadow said with a slight snicker, picking up a transformer sized box and walking away.

"I'll be back when i can..don't send the ankle biters after me, i can escape easier if it's just me an Sunspot." Kris said, her tone friendly at the nickname she had given the three minicons who looked to Sunshadow. "Allright, just radio me, and be careful, they might detect it. They might even try to suspect that you're a minicon spy for the Decepticons." She added, looking at Kris.

"Me? A Decepticon spy? NEVAH!!!! I'd rather have someone do to me like they do to Machina in Machindo...no..wait..i'd probably like that...alright, something extreamly unpleasant..that's better." Kris said with a nod. "You and your Machindo." Sunshadow said with a roll of her optics, walking away. "Hell yeah. It's awesome. But, i don't think Sides liked it very much when i showed him earlier." Kris said with an unseen smirk.

)( Autobot Base )(

Sideswipe, Blurr, Scavanger, and Smokescreen all paused as a small 'ta-tink' sound was heard, and Sideswipe froze, reaching up to his head. The others looked at him, and upon his head sat that strange minicon that had snuck into their base not even a night ago..and was back...how was it getting past security? "Heeey Sneakstream, what're you doing?" Sideswipe asked, gingerly poking at the minicon, who hugged his finger.

"Well, no matter. You're still not getting out of training." Scavanger said, as he prodded Sideswipe on into the training room, Blurr comming to participate, and Smokescreen coming to watch, Hotshot already in the room trying to hit moving targets as best he could. Kris was persuaded, with much effort, to perch instead on Smokescreen, who thought it felt odd having something on his head, as she wouldn't sit anywhere else.

It was a few hours later, as Kris sat on a catwalk like thing that was in the back, when they started up moving targets again. She perked up a moment, watching them for a few minutes, before she couldn't resist taking a shot as well. About five targets launched out, and Kris watched them, tracking them, before she lifted up her own little blaster she had, and took a shot.

Everyone froze and looked backwards at Smokescreen, before he pointed off to the side, where Kris was. She gave an innocent visered blink, before she hid her blaster behind her back, whistling, though it came out as little beeps, as she acted all innocent like. 'Puh-lease. That was nothing, i didn't take archery and shooting classes for nothing.' She thought to herself as they looked from her, and at the five targets, that all had a hole in the middle of them...with only one shot.

'It was only a matter of hitting them when they were all at an angle where they could've been shot at once, like killing five birds with one bullet..or something.' She thought to herself, boredly putting her blaster away and watching passively once more, as Sideswipe made a comment about taking shooting lessons from Kris instead of Scavanger, who in which, smacked him upside the head and added an extra hour of practice on his list.

It was about thirty minutes later, as Kris silently hummed in her head as she ran around in the vents, snickering every time she heard Hotshot curse when he ran into a wall. She had gotten bored, again, and decided to take a few pop shots at Hotshot, make him work for his training, i mean, he was just standing there looking stupid, and her blaster didn't hurt..much..and she had jumped into the vents when he gave chase.

Well, after she tried to sign-language to him that he was slow, incompetant, and looked worse than Megatron's backside, and also that he could never be fast enough to catch her. He didn't seem to understand much, except the comment about Megatron's backside, and ran after her. She paused at a three way split, and looked around, before she silently exited the vent via grate and dove towards a giant table, behind a giant paperweight looking thing.

Hotshot, still cursing her, went past oblivious in the vent, and proceeded to lose track of her. She froze, as someone cleared their throat, and looked up at Optimus. She jumped in surprise, and ran right into who he was talking with, Jetfire, and ran away from him and almost into a wall, before she ran out the door. "That was..strange.." Jetfire commented, watching the unusual minicon femme ran out.

"Not really. I expect that Sneakstream, as i've heard Sideswipe call her, will probably return to where she comes from after a few hours of ...'playing', with Hotshot." Optimus said, looking at the now closed door. "'Playing', Sir?" Jetfire asked, looking at his commander. "Apparantly, Sneakstream doesn't like Hotshot...i was putting it mildly, as she hasn't really done anyone harm. Redalert says it's probably the fact that she remembers that Hotshot was the one who injured her the first, and last, time she was here."

"Oh. I suppose that's an interesting reason. Where does she stay?" Jetfire asked, looking at Optimus. "We really don't know. Of course, it could be that she is with the Decepticons, and is either a minicon spy, or escapes every chance she gets before she probably has to return before she's found out. Or it could be likaly, that a human found her and she lives with the human, whoever it is, and got a bit curious and enjoys visiting us here." Optimus commented thoughtfully.

"Is it possible that the human knows what she is, or that perhapse Sneakstream hides her true form from the human?" Jetfire asked, thinking. "I have no idea. We could slip a trace on her...and see where she leads us." Optimus said, hand reaching up to rub slightly at his chin. "I'll go get on THAT idea, sir." Jetfire said with a hidden smile.

"If you wish, she might be suspiscious of most everyone here, it is, as most minicons fear, or think, that all transformers just want to use them..so see if you can get someone she is familiar with that she wouldn't suspect, like Redalert, or Sideswipe. She might even let another minicon near her, as she is one, and most minicons enjoy the company of other minicons, and probably wouldn't be suspiscious of them." Optimus said, dismissing Jetfire.

Kris inwardly grinned as she sat playing Chess with any that would play with her. Her current, favorite, victim was Hotshot. She pretended an almost bored minicon beep as she checkmate'd Hotshot..again.."Aww! Common bro! Even -I- didn't lose that fast to her!" Sideswipe said with a grin, as Kris only needed three moves. "Alright kid, move over, and let me show you how it's done." Scavanger said, taking Hotshot's place as Kris reset the board.

(( No lie, my cousin, she beat me at Chess in THREE moves, i mean, common! I was just barely learning, and she went all out on me..But i gave her a dollar and she went easy on me..For a while, untill my tactics kept making her want to pull her hair out and yell at me how i wasn't supposed to do this or that. ))

It was about thirty minutes into the game, and Kris was really having to think. 'Damn, maybe i shouldn't've underestimated him..He's the best i've come across in this lot so far..' She thought, pausing as she held a finger on one of her knight spaces, trying to decide where to move it. She smiled, as she saw something she hadn't before, his queen was in her line of sight..it ment that she would probably have to sacrifice her knight to his bishop, but it was a well worth sacrifice.

She moved her knight to his queen and captured her, and he, as she thought he would, took her knight with his bishop. She paused a moment, looking up at Redalert, who smiled, having touched her back a moment. "Looks like you have some real competition for once, hmm?" He asked. She grinned, nodding, beeping out a "Damn right!" in minicon speech.

She hummed in her mind as she went back to playing the game, grinning as her queen took his bishop that just killed her knight. Redalert walked out of the room they were in, leaving them to play the game, as he went to Optimus, taking a seat infront of his desk. "I successfully planted the trace. I don't think she even noticed, she was keeping Scavanger on his toes, while he was trying to beat her." Redalert said with an inner smile. "Wonderful news, all we have to do now is wait and watch." Optimus replied with his own inner smile.

It was about fifteen minutes later, as Kris stared at the gameboard, standing up and leaning to get a better look. She lost? But, how? She groaned and sat back down in a huff, fingers tapping irritatedly against her arm. 'I've never lost like this in a long time! It's..It's..' ") It's NOT FAIR!!!!(" She yelled/beeped out suddenly, almost throwing a fit as she looked at the board, getting even more irritated as she waved a hand at the board.

"I don't think she likes losing fair.." Hotshot muttered with a smirk. Kris looked at him, eyes narrowing at him. ") You! Shut up! You know NOOOTTTHHHIIINNGG!!! (" She yelled at him, pointing a finger at him, before she pulled out her blaster..and shot him in the knee. Hotshot yelped and examined his knee as Kris sat back in her spot, arms crossed and head moved to the side, away from the game board and Hotshot.

She paused as she looked at the digital time that was on the inside left corner of her viser and mentally cursed, she had to get back home, she had already been here for a while now. She jumped up, waving to Scavanger, flipping over to Sideswipe and hugging him almost gleefully, before Sunspot transformed around her and they flew out of the base, heading to town.

"_Optimus, Sneakstream has left the base._" Scavanger said with a small smile. "_Thank you Scavanger. How was the game?_" Optimus asked in curiosty. "_It went pretty well, did keep me on my toes for a good while. But i eventually won. She threw a small fit about it, and shot Hotshot._" Scavanger said with a small chuckle. "_I see, is he alright?"_ Optimus asked with concern. "_He'll live, he didn't even get more than a scratch._" Scavanger replied, smiling. "_That's good to know, Redalert has gone to the control room to trace the minicon._" Optimus said, before ending their conversation.

)( End Chapter )(

Well, that's the end for this chapter, a few exciting things are probably going to happen in the next chapter, and if they all don't happen in the next one, they'll also be in the one after that. I'll spoil one thing, 'Sneakstream's' true identity is revieled. I have no idea when i'll get internet back, so, i guess by the time you get to read this, i'll probably already have the next few chapters written, well, depending on my moods, and inspiration i get.

So untill next time, Live long and prosper. Sorry, i have Mr. Spock on my mind. Vulcans are awesome...maybe i'll try my hand at a Star Trek fanfic..maybe..Anyways, later. And don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers Armada, hell, i don't own ANY of the transformers, except my G1 dvd collection i'm working on completing, and my Transformers comics. I DO, however, own Starstreaker, Crossway, Shadowstream, Moonstalker, Sunspot, Sunshadow, Kris Kushinida, Sunwave, Moonwave, and Spacewave, and the Minicon weapon SentinialScimitar.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "_Communications Link_", "( Bonded Talk )", ") Minicon Talk (", )( Scene Change )(, and ((Comments from Yours Truely )).

)( Last Time )(

She paused as she looked at the digital time that was on the inside left corner of her viser and mentally cursed, she had to get back home, she had already been here for a while now. She jumped up, waving to Scavanger, flipping over to Sideswipe and hugging him almost gleefully, before Sunspot transformed around her and they flew out of the base, heading to town.

"_Optimus, Sneakstream has left the base._" Scavanger said with a small smile. "_Thank you Scavanger. How was the game?_" Optimus asked in curiosty. "_It went pretty well, did keep me on my toes for a good while. But i eventually won. She threw a small fit about it, and shot Hotshot._" Scavanger said with a small chuckle. "_I see, is he alright?"_ Optimus asked with concern. "_He'll live, he didn't even get more than a scratch._" Scavanger replied, smiling. "_That's good to know, Redalert has gone to the control room to trace the minicon._" Optimus said, before ending their conversation.

)( This Time/Chapter Start )(

As soon as they got far enough away, Sunspot transformed back to her ususal self, Kris standing beside her and pulling out a cell phone. She dialed a number, and put it to her ear, taking off her helmit. "Hey Shades, i'm out of Autobot base, i'm going to head into town for a little bit, i have a bit of buisiness to handle, i'm taking Sunspot with me, in her 'cycle form." She said, listening to Sunshadow's confirmation before she hung up the cell phone and Sunspot transformed.

Sunspot had a Suzuki GSX-R600 motorcycle form, which Kris abosolutely adored, and pondered a moment on what she would be, when she finally fully turned into a transformer. She shrugged the thought aside as she put her helmit back on, her armor having taken to an almost normal looking riding outfit, with a bit more armor protection on it.

It pretty much was her usual suit she used when she and the others went out to rescue minicons from the other transformers, but the wepons were subspaced and she could pass off as normal. Kris slid a leg over Sunspot's seat, sitting down and adjusting her helmit a moment, before she drove off towards the city, which was only a few miles away.

Neither of them knew about the tracer Sunspot had on her, that Redalert had planted back at the base, as they sped within the required speed limit. She stopped by her old Martial Arts class, chatting with her former Sensei, Yuji-san. After a few minutes there, she and Sunspot headed towards the movie center, Kris stepping inside a moment and grabbing a few movies.

She came back out, and stored the movies in one of Sunspot's compartments, and they proceeded to run around town, doing a little buisiness here and there. She paused as she stopped by the school, watching the kids get out, she smiled and waved to Alexis, who stared at her oddly. She paused as she noticed the yellow car, with an Autobot symbol pull up near them. She silently told Sunspot not to move or anything, to act like a real motorcycle, and jogged over to Alexis, where Rad, Carlos, and a couple of others were with her.

"Hey! Isn't that the one minicon who's always stealing minicons from us duiring battles?!" Hotshot whispered to Fred, who shrugged. "Alexis! Hey girl! Where've you been?!" Kris called, pulling her 'riding' helmit off, hair falling out and swaying elegantly against her back. "Kris?!" Alexis asked, smiling and running over to her and hugging. "Hey kid, how did you and your family like that present i left you with?" She asked, smiling.

"We couldn't belive it, how did you get so much of it, we felt bad about having it. Mom put it in her bank, and she's keeping it there incase you ever want it back." Alexis said with a smile. "You finally got your liscense?" Alexis asked, wandering over to Sunspot and looking her over in amazement. "Yeah, i got both a class C and M liscense now, and don't you guys worry about what i gave you, it's a present, i have alot more than that."

"My dad had a savings account for me when i was to turn 18, that i would get it." Kris said with a shrug. "Hey georgus!" Billy said, grinning at Kris. Kris rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Yo jailbate." Kris said with a small smirk. "When are you going to admit you love me?" He asked, looking, slightly, up at her. "Ha, in your dreams. You know i'm too old for you. Besides, haven't i told you before i'm not interested in you. I don't even have interests in guys..Right Alexis?" She said, turning her head, so that only Alexis saw the wink.

"Oh please, don't start that up again. How have you been Kris?" Alexis asked, smiling. "Hey Optimus, it's that crazy girl from yesterday." Hotshot said in his comm. link, to where no one could hear him. "I've been doing fine. But you know, i had the most WEIRDEST dream yesterday. I was out training on my property..and these giant robots showed up and started fighting. One, he was big and yellow..he was really annoying. Then...Then...they all went away...When i got back in my house, i just figured i was hallucinating or something, because i kept seeing waves of static..really strange." Kris said thoughtfully.

"Really? Woah, that IS strange. Were you drinking too much sake again?" She asked, eyebrows knitting together thoughtfully. "...Probably. But, it was just a dream." Kris said with a small laugh. "Anyways, i have to head back home Alexis, it was nice to see you again, why don't you come over sometime? You know you and your family is always welcome. But if you're going to bring other people, call me first, ok? So i could set guest parimeters for my security defense program." Kris said with a smile.

"Allright, will do...Ninja K." Alexis said with a smile, whispering the last part to where only Kris could hear. Kris grinned and waved to her as she took a seat on Sunspot. "Later...Ninja A." Kris replied in the same fasion, sliding her helmit back on and starting up Sunspot, the two zooming off into the distance before turning a corner.

"She couldn't stand my unfaltering charm." Billy said, smiling. "Oh please, she couldn't wait to get away from you." Alexis said with a roll of her eyes. "Besides, Kris isn't interested in younger guys, she prefers someone older...Like Legolas, or Mr. Spock, Jack Sparrow, The Goblin King, you know, guys like that." Alexis said with a shrug. "But all of those are fictional characters!" Billy said frowning. "Exactly." Was her reply.

"Wait, who is The Goblin King?" Billy asked, trying to think. Alexis sighed and put her hand on her forehead. "From The Labyrinth. Kris says he's hot, he has an awesome singing voice, and she likes the way he wears his tights." Alexis said with a roll of her eyes, sitting on Sureshock. "Anyways, lets go..to the mountains." Rad said as he sat on Highwire, and Carlos stood on Grindor, Billy taking a seat in Hotshot with Fred.

It was an hour later, as Kris sat in her livingroom, watching one of the movies she had rented, Sunspot and the other minicons sitting and watching too, they really liked this 'anime' stuff Kris showed them. Right now, they were watching something called Gundam Wing, and it had large robotic machines that five teens controlled, and there was another, in which a girl controlled seperate from the five boys.

"Qua-chan, Tro-koi...I love you both..Please don't forget me..But i have to do this..Even if it costs me my life." A girl, named Sei said over a video comm. link. "Sei-chan! Don't, please!" Quatre said, tears streaming from his eyes. Trowa, who usually didn't let his emotions show, also had tears running silently down his face, but he knew that he couldn't stop her from going. "I'll save you, Sei. I won't let you die, not if i can help it." He said, looking at her.

There was a huge battle sequence, as Sei yelled, flying her gundam into the heart of the enemys, her gundam glowing brightly. "Someone stop her!" Yelled one of the guys they were fighting, but even though they tried to, they couldn't as Sei self destructed right in the middle of their army, taking out most of their suits. "SEI!" Both Trowa and Quatra yelled, as with the others, they took out the rest of the enemy mobile suits.

The screen went white, as it then Showed Quatra and Trowa standing on a hill on Earth, their gundams behind them, the wind blowing through their hair as they stared up at space, where Sei had died, fighting to save the Earth. "I'll never forget you.." Trowa said, holding onto the chain of a half of Sei's pendant she always wore. "Neither will i." Quatra said, grasping the other half of the pendant in his fist, the half Sei gave to him.

Quatre and Trowa turned to go back to their gundams, as a strong wind with pink flower petals in it swirled past them. They turned, looking over their shoulders, back at the sky, as an imprint of Sei appeared in the sky, smiling at them. And her voice seemed to echo around them. "Don't be sad, i'll always be with you..in spirit.." Before the screen went dark and credits began to roll. Kris sniffed a moment, wiping tears from her eyes, it was one of her favorite storys.

"You guys have fun, i'm going outside to train a bit." Kris said, slinging her sword over her shoulder, flat side against her skin, as she walked out the door. She paused, looking up, at the Autobots, blinking. "Greeeaaat. I'm hallucinating again! But i didn't have ANY sake today." She said in an almost whine, sighing. She mentally paused, wondering why her security didn't start up, before figuring it had a glitch in the system.

"Nope, sorry. No hallucinations Kris." Alexis said with a small smile, stepping out of hiding. "Alexis?! But!..How?! WHY?!" Kris started, faking surprise. "So..wait...does that mean..." Kris said, looking up at them again. "Yeah, their real." Alexis said with a smile. Kris continued to have a mock horrified look on her face, before she dropped her sword and covered her face with her heands. "Oh...My...God...I've incriptonated some poor giant robot's miiind!" She said, looking wide-eyed at Sideswipe.

He just smiled weakly, and waved, mouthing out 'mind wiped', to her with a small grin. "Do you happen to have a minicon here?" Optimus asked, looking at her. "Minicon? I have no idea what you're.." Here she paused, as Sunspot ran out the front door, saw the autobots, and ran back inside beeping. "..talking about.." She finished with a small sigh.

"Well, i don't care who you are, you're not getting Sunspot." Kris said firmly, crossing her arms and looking up at them. "But if the Decepticons find out, you could be in danger." Optimus said, crouching down somewhat to almost her level. " Read my organic lips. Over. My. Dead. Body." She said, eyes narrowing. "But Kris, You could come see her at their base, they can keep her safe." Alexis said; Rad, Carlos, Billy, and Fred standing behind her, and looking in wonderment at her home.

"Oh puh-lease. Give me a break Alexis. How secure is that base of theirs? I mean, if **I** can sneak in there, then what about the Decepticons?!" She asked, before freezing, realizing she let her secret slip. "If...you..can sneak in there..?" Optimus said, eyeridge arched, looking at her. Kris sighed, looking almost guiltily at them. She pulled out a cell phone, typing in a number and talking silently into it a moment. "Shades..We're busted..I guess you can come on out now." She said before flipping it closed.

"What was that about?" Jetfire asked curiously, and Kris just raised up a finger in a 'one minute' motion. A few moments later, Sunshadow, flew over the area, transforming and landing near them, arms crossed over her chestplate and an almost displeased look on her face. "Who are YOU?" Hotshot asked, looking at her almost curiously. "Why don't we go talk..somewhere where we can't be seen." She said, pointing to a rainbow vortex looking thing, and stepping through it.

Kris rolled her eyes, walking through, and after a few moments, the Autobots and the children followed, and emerged in a base, where, they had no idea. "My name is Sunshadow, and no, i'm not an Autobot." She said after the warp gate closed, and arching an eyeridge at them as they tensed a moment at her words. "And no, i'm not a Decepticon either. I'm a Neutral." She added after a moment.

"How long have you been here?" Optimus asked, glancing around at the military clean base, hell, they could see their reflections off the floor and walls. "I've been here since before some...one..activated the minicons." She said, almost saying 'moron'. "Yeah, sorry about all that, but, well, you know. I couldn't let anyone know, not even you Alexis. I've been helping her out since day one." Kris said with a small smile.

"And what did you mean by that comment you said earlier?" Optimus asked curiously. "Well, at first, Sunspot and i, we went to your base, to see the minicons you had, we were going to talk to them, and ask them if they were happy being with you guys. If they weren't, we were going to offer them a safe haven, where no transformer would use them."

"Of course, if they wanted to help out they could, but only if they wanted. It is a help though, when it's not just me and Sunshadow cleaning up this place." Kris said with a grin. "At first?" Optimus prodded, wanting her to finish her story. "Oh, right. But then Red there, he kinda, caught us. And do you know how BORING a cell is?" She asked, looking at them. "And then, that idiot over there goes and breaks my arm!" She said, pointing furiously at Hotshot who blinked.

"Broke your arm? But they both look fine." Redalert said, looking at her. "Well, that's because Sunspot did some quick thinking and mended the break with some liquid metal stuff that made it better. And then that energon stuff, that's awesome, made me feel like i could train for a few weeks straight." Kris said with a grin. "But anyways, i decided to hang around Sideswipe over there, he was nice, kinda fun to be around and all. Too bad we never got to plan any pranks together." She said with a smirk.

"Then, the anklebiters came to bring Sunspot and me home, and then i came back, because i was bored, and i wanted to see if Sideswipe learned any games any better." She said with a grin. "I'm still mad at you for winning!" She said, looking up at Scavanger with a slight pout, who just chuckled. "Allright, let me guess. One, one of you followed me around when i left..two, idiot over there reconized me from yesterday and got Alexis to show you where i lived..or..three..you put a trace on either me or Sunspot..am i correct?" Kris asked, brow arched.

"It was nessasary, we had to be sure that the minicon..or rather you i suppose it is, weren't a Decepticon spy." Jetfire said, looking at her, and Sunspot, who was standing near her. "See? Didn't i tell you?" Sunshadow said with a slight smirk. "Shush you." Kris said with a grumble, arms crossed. She paused, looking at the three waves as they ran into the area, beeping.

Kris looked at them, staring. "What? Little timmy fell down the well, and he can't get out?!" She said, mock worried. Spacewave shook her head, while the other two imitated what would be pulling out their hair..if they had any. "Yeah yeah. Allright. I'll go get some out for you guys." She said, pausing, before looking at Sunspot. "Hey Sunny, you know where i keep 'em. Why don't you go get them out for the anklebiters, and you can get one too, if you want?" She asked her friend, who shrugged and walked out of the area, the three other minicons excitedly dancing around Sunspot.

"What was that about?" Alexis asked in curiosity. "Oh, it's nothing, it's just kinda...well..the easiest explanation would be energon candy." Kris said with a shrug. "Oh.." Alexis said, wondering what energon candy was. "About the minicons." Optimus started, looking at her. "Well, not trying to be rude, but, no. Sunspot is MY partner, she wouldn't go with anyone else, except maybe Sunshadow here, and the other three, their special to Sunshadow." Kris said, leaning against a wall.

"Special?" Hotshot asked, wondering what was so special about them. "Well, from what i've gathered, those four minicons you just saw. Their not like the others. For one, they aren't even the same. They weren't created by whoever created the others. Two, their Sunshadow's, SHE was the one who created them, so whatever she says about them four, is what goes." Kris explained, causing them to look at Sunshadow, who was also leaning against a wall, only boredly.

"And two, neither Autobot or Decepticon have claim over minicons. Sure, Decepticons capture them, and reprogram them into their slaves, and the Autobots rescue them and protect them, but that still doesn't mean you can treat them like property, they have their own minds and feelings, like any other living being." Kris said, eyes narrowed.

"Hell, if we knew where the Decepticon's base was, we'd go raid it and liberate the minicons they have." Kris said with a shrug. She paused what she was about to say as she heard a commotion comming down the hallway. She stepped away from the wall, looking down the hall before she yelled as Sunspot, air surfing on Spacewave flew by. "Common guys! Stop horsing around, and you wonder why i limit how much of that stuff i let you have!" She yelled after them.

"AIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled as Sunwave picked her up and set her on Moonwave, the two jetting off with their prisoner. "Aww! Common guys! Slow down! Ya'll don't have seat belts like SUNSHADOWWWW!!!" She yelled as they did an upsidedown U-turn and flew the other way, Kris' eyes wide as she clung to Moonwave for support and her legs around Sunwave.

They did another U-turn as they headed back the way from before, only heading straight for Sunshadow and Spacewave. "No!nononononono! Up! Up! Fine! Downdowndowndown! LEFT! Right! ANYWHERE!!!!!" She yelled, loudly cursing as they all collided in mid-air. She herself was still wearing her suit, and Sunspot seemed to sepperate before her peices all merged in differant places on Kris' suit, turning on her boosters and keeping Kris safe.

"...I hate when you guys do that.." She muttered, Sideswipe eyeing her strangely. "Sneakstream?" He asked, causing Kris to look up at him. "Yeah?" She paused, looking at her left arm, as she felt tingles start to run through her arm and to the rest of her. "Sunspot...what're you up to?" She asked, and Sunspot just gave an excited series of beeps. "You're WHAT?!" She yelled as she started shaking her arm, as she tried not to get the bit of 'energon candy' that Sunspot have saved for her to try.

Kris couldn't help it as Sunspot made her go and stand on Moonwave, Sunwave standing on Spacewave, and the four blasting off again. "Common! Please? What did i do THIS time?! Allright, if you all don't stop..you're..you're...grounded?!" They heard her yelling as they got farther away. Sunshadow just chuckled at her creations, who viewed Kris like a sister of sorts, and couldn't help but to play with her.

"Is this normal?" Sideswipe asked, looking at Sunshadow. "Pretty much. They haven't tried any of THAT before though. She'll warm up to it in a few minutes more than likaly. Probably because Sunspot gave her some of that 'energon candy' Sure it's some great stuff, but not all that...well..to a minicon it probably is." Sunshadow said with a small shrug.

"Yaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!" Kris yelled as she held onto Moonwave, who was doing barrel rolls through the hallway, and they weren't sure if it was a yell of joy, or terror. "Why don't we step into the lounge?" Sunshadow said, keying open a door and motioning them in, and they did go in. Sunshadow paused a moment, looking over her shoulder as Kris clung tightly to Moonwave. "Guys..? I don't feel so great.." Was heard as they zoomed past again.

Sunshadow just shook her head, chuckling a moment as she stepped inside the lounge and closed the door, excited beeps being heard out in the hallway. There was a strange sound, almost like someone throwing up, before the beeps got louder, and instead of excitement, but that of hurried worry, or something close to the sort, with a mix of disgust. "I told you i wasn't feeling well..." Kris could be heard.

Sunshadow couldn't help but grin, peeking her head back out the door, seeing the scene of three of her minicon's running around with a strange mess on them. She started to snicker, and closed the door again, but she couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her at the look on her minicon's faces. She blinked at the others, and gave a small smile. "Sorry, it was, as the humans say, a kodak moment." She said, still grinning.

"Anyways, about the..situation..we seem to have here. I don't care what kind of mission that you, or the Decepticons have. I have my own. No matter what you say, or do, i will compete with the rest of you, to get the minicons, and save them from being used. Here, they will not be forced to work in any way, unless they want or offer to. And i." Here she paused, staring as her minicons ran in, Kris tied from her ankles to her shoulders, in a length of rope, Sunwave, Moonwave, and Spacewave holding her above their heads as they ran off through another door, Sunspot right behind them with what looked like, plastic bats.

Kris had a sort of 'Why me?' look on her face, as she had a gag in her mouth to prevent her from speaking, or puking, it was hard to tell with how minicon's thought. The four beeping out a chant as Kris squirmed around. "...Excuse me one moment.." Sunshadow said, hurridly following after them into the next room. She returned after a few seconds, Kris hanging upside down by a loop in the rope Sunshadow held, but her gag was gone, the four minicons chasing after Sunshadow, waving the bats around as they jumped to hit at Kris.

Sunshadow, of course, pulled Kris up at each attempt, out of batting range, but failed in her attempt, when they hovered instead and began batting at Kris. "Ow! Stop that! Ow! You scrawny little! Ow!" Kris began, before she switched to her native language, and began to furiously curse every single one of the minicons hitting her as Sunshadow confinscated the bats and untied her.

"Doesn't THAT seem familiar.." Hotshot muttered to Sideswipe, who grinned. "You lot..are brats, damned little anklebiter brats." Kris said with a scowl. They jumped around a moment, one of them playing the theme of Jaws as they jumped around in a circle under Sunshadow's hand that held Kris. "Oh. That's rich. REEAAALL cute guys. I should have never let you guys watch that. And i.." She paused, looking at her shoulder.

Unpon having been thrown up on, The minicons had stripped her of her suit, one of them running it to get cleaned, while they all ran to get cleaned as well. They came back, holding the gag, rope, and bats, and then proceeded to jump her, and tying her up. Now, Kris looked at her shoulder, which looked like it was peeling..She hadn't been aware she had a sunburn.

She sat there for a moment, picking at her shoulder, peeling skin off in almost frightened fascination, as what lay below the skin, was a metallic alloy of sorts. "Sunshadow..?" She asked, still staring at her shoulder. "Yes. I see." She replied, eyeing Kris' shoulder as well. "That fast? I didn't know it was that fast..is it like this all over..?" She wondered aloud, blinking as she looked at the Autobots, who were wondering what they were talking about.

Kris jerked her shirt collar up casually, muttering darkly for a moment. "Well, they do say that it depends on the sunburn, you know? On how fast it peels, you might want to get a shower later, and rub off all of the effected areas of peeling." Sunshadow said, with a brief wink at Kris. "Geeze, i hate having delicate skin. I always get sunburn so easily." Kris said with a roll of her eyes, grumbling as she sat on Sunshadow's shoulder.

"Anyways, as i was saying. And i have no interest on that war of yours, getting the minicons, and using THEM to help you win over the other. If i recall, you all tried that tactic before, it didn't work, that's why you all sent the minicons away, and now, you're back, trying to find the minicons, because none of you could cut it to beat the other faction with the strength you were built with. Am i right?" She asked, eyeridge arched and her arms crossed.

"You can't speak to Optimus like that! He's Prime!" Hotshot said, scowling at her. "One, You are an Autobot, i am NOT. So therefore, i can speak to him in any manner i please. I can curse him to Unicron, or whisper erotic things in his audios if i wanted." Here, Optimus' face darkened slightly, but Sunshadow continued. "Two, i don't care if he's the so called 'Prime'. As i stated earlier, i am a Neutral, and not affiliated with either Decepticon or Autobot, other than family members who got it in their silly heads to go get killed in a war that won't ever end."

"And even if i am Neutral, and they are in whatever faction they are in, i will help them if they are in a life threatening situation. So don't be surprised if one day you see me pointing my blaster at you in order to save the life of someone in my family." She stated, eyeing them. "And no, i will NOT reviel to you who my brothers are, one knows me, the other has no idea he has a sister." She said, eyes narrowing.

Sunshadow looked at Kris, as her watch went off, sounding a timer. "Practice, practice, practice." She said, grinning at the others. "Sorry i can't stay, i have practice to start doing." Kris said, flipping down from Sunshadow's shoulder and walking out the door. "Does she hate practice or something?" Sideswipe asked, as Alexis called Kris' name, following after her. "Who? Kris? Frag no, she LOVES it. 'It's a perfect way to tone your body, and to practice skills you haven't learned, and to perfect those you have, and maybe, you can even invent a new skill in the process'. Is what she always says." Sunshadow said with a grin.

)( Training Room )(

Kris grinned at Alexis, who followed her. "So you wanna practice with me ne? Have you been training?" She asked as she went to a weapon's rack filled with all sorts of blades imaginable. "I've been doing ok." Alexis said as she went to the one across the room, picking a katana and a dagger, which she hid in her clothes, unknowingly that Kris did the same.

It was about five minutes later, when the Autobots came in, mostly to find Alexis so they could leave, that they found Kris standing over her, sword at Alexis' neck. "Hey!" Hotshot started, before he realized Alexis had a smile, and her dagger was pressing against Kris' stomach. "Good. So you HAVE been training Alexis-san. How about we have a quick, pop quiz." Kris said with a smirk, pulling her blade away, and helping Alexis up.

"Pop quiz? But Kushinida-sensei, i have to go now." She said, looking at the Autobots, and they wondered why they were talking a little strange. "Just a quick spar, Alexis-san. Just to see if you can put to the test what you know." Kris said, looking at the Autobots, and Sunshadow and the minicons who took various seats, waiting for the action to begin.

"If you would like to stay for a few more minutes, then you can, Alexis." Optimus said, and Alexis smiled. "Allright! It won't take me long." She said as they jumped back to their starting posistions, daggers hidden away in new places for elements of surprise. They bowed to each other, before they took their stances; it was Alexis who made the first move, dashing towards Kris and swinging her katana in a vertical arc.

Kris jumped out of the way, but Alexis twisted her blade into a sideways arc, in which Kris jumped up, landing on the blade briefly, before flipping over Alexis. Alexis turned, jabbing her sword out at Kris, who jumped back. "Yeah! Alexis has her on the defence!" Hotshot muttered, and Scavanger just shook his head. "No, just watch." He muttered back, as Kris took the offensive, and had Alexis on the defensive, her blade barely moving in the way of Kris' making small 'clang!' sounds with each block.

They pushed against each other for a few moments, Alexis trying to overpower Kris, before she drew her dagger, slicing upwards at Kris' face. Kris' own dagger came into play, blocking Alexis' before a foot swiped out under Alexis' legs, knocking her to the floor. Kris was crouched over her, the four blades pressing against Alexis' throat. "Do you yeild?" Kris asked, looking at Alexis as she tried to get free.

After a few moments, Alexis stopped, looking up at Kris. "I yeild." She said, Kris moving away and resheathing her blades, and helping Alexis up once more. "You need more practice, Alexis-san. I want you to practice your katas for two hours a day, and write me a three page essay on why it is important to analize the fight, and keeping your defense up, even when you're the one attacking."

"Hai, Kushinida-sensei." Alexis said, smiling, and putting away her borrowed weapons. "And it's due in two days." Kris said with a smile. "I'll have it done." Alexis said, walking over to the Autobots. "That was pretty good, Alexis." Hotshot said with a smile. "Too bad you lost though." He added as an afterthought. "It doesn't matter who wins or loses, Hotshot, it's all about being the best you can manage. Besides, Kris is a fifth degree blackbelt, she's been into this stuff since she could walk. She's way better than i am, she was going easy on me. She could've won the first time i attacked." Alexis said with a small smile.

)( End Chapter )(

Well, that's surprising, i actually got up a full chapter in one day. As i said in the last chapter, if all of the interesting things didn't get to happen in this chapter, it's going to get in the next chapter or two. I'm still all inspired up, so i'm going to go ahead and write some more. So review and tell me what you think of my story. Untill next time, Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers Armada, hell, i don't own ANY of the transformers, except my G1 dvd collection i'm working on completing, and my Transformers comics. I DO, however, own Starstreaker, Crossway, Shadowstream, Moonstalker, Sunspot, Sunshadow, Kris Kushinida, Sunwave, Moonwave, and Spacewave, and the Minicon weapon SentinialScimitar. This IS an A/U fanfic, just so you know.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "_Communications Link_", "( Bonded Talk )", ") Minicon Talk (", )( Scene Change )(, and ((Comments from Yours Truely )).

)( Last Time )(

After a few moments, Alexis stopped, looking up at Kris. "I yeild." She said, Kris moving away and resheathing her blades, and helping Alexis up once more. "You need more practice, Alexis-san. I want you to practice your katas for two hours a day, and write me a three page essay on why it is important to analize the fight, and keeping your defense up, even when you're the one attacking."

"Hai, Kushinida-sensei." Alexis said, smiling, and putting away her borrowed weapons. "And it's due in two days." Kris said with a smile. "I'll have it done." Alexis said, walking over to the Autobots. "That was pretty good, Alexis." Hotshot said with a smile. "Too bad you lost though." He added as an afterthought. "It doesn't matter who wins or loses, Hotshot, it's all about being the best you can manage. Besides, Kris is a fifth degree blackbelt, she's been into this stuff since she could walk. She's way better than i am, she was going easy on me. She could've won the first time i attacked." Alexis said with a small smile.

)( This Time/Chapter Start )(

Alexis watched as Kris put up her dagger, and the four minicons each grabbed a various weapon and surrounded Kris. "Hey, uhh...Sunshadow, was it? Are they trying to get at her from earlier?" Rad asked, looking at the five in the middle of the room. "Hmm? Oh. No. This is a daily thing for them. They find it fun to see if Kris can beat all of them, and Kris uses it as a training method. She says that it helps her mindset incase she ever has to go against more than one opponant at a time." Sunshadow said, still watching.

Kris was jumping around, dodging the blades of the weapons the minicons had, and keeping a mental check on who was where, because she knew what each of them did. She dodged the blade of the kusarigama that Spacewave had, grabbing onto the chain with her free hand, and swinging her around into the other three, the four squirming around on the ground for a moment, before they jumped back up and surrounded her again.

"So yo'..when do they stop?" Carlos asked, watching as well. "First blood." Sunshadow said, causing quite a few stares to be pointed her way. "Who's blood?" Billy asked, looking worriedly at Kris. "Kris'. That, or the minicons drop out one by one by how bored they get with the excercise. Usually it ends up with Sunspot and Kris being the last ones training, and either Kris gets cut, or she ends the session depending on how tired she gets." Sunshadow said, shrugging.

Moonwave got fed up with the spear she was using, and tossed it away, pulling out her blaster, and began shooting at Kris. Kris jumped out of the way, pausing a moment to stare at the smoking hole in the ground. "Hey! What SETTING is that on..DISENTIGRATE?!" She asked sarcastically, as Moonwave paused a moment, putting her blaster on the lowest setting it could go..and then enthusiastically began to fire at Kris once more.

"They'll be fine, anyways, let me show you back to the warp gate so you can get back to your own base." Sunshadow said, standing and walking out into the hallway, the Autobots following uncertainly behind her. Sunshadow and the others paused as Kris' yell went up, and then her cursing. "First blood." Sunshadow guessed, continuing down the hall.

She stopped once more, as frantic beeping started comming down the hall, and Kris' cursing getting louder. The minicons ran past her, all holding Kris almost like before, but Kris was unbound, and was holding a bleeding arm, Sunwave running after them with..what appeared to be part of a sword. "What did you guys DO?!" Sunshadow yelled as she ran after them, to the medbay.

The Autobots, mostly the kids and Redalert, rushed after the retreating minicon, transformer, and human forms. Sunshadow was inspecting Kris' arm, as she cringed and curssed, loudly so, in her native language. She listened intently as Sunwave explained that they had all dove in for an attack, when Kris had dropped to the ground, holding her shoulder, which was then when Sunwave, by accident, actually cut her, and the sword's tip broke off when she tried to pull it back out.

"Uh huh..I see...So the tip is still in there..how much of a tip?" She asked, glancing at Sunwave for a moment, who motioned that it was about three inches. "You're joking, right?" She asked, and Sunwave shook her head. Sunspot ran back into the area, holding a small object in her hands, and presented it to Kris. "Sunny..i'm going to need a whole LOT more than that." She said, taking the small sake container, and downing it in about three gulps.

"Is THIS normal?" Redalert asked, also trying to get a better look at Kris' arm. "This? No. Never happened before, not this bad. Usually it's just a little scratch, or a cut, nothing that's ever needed stitched before." Sunshadow said, looking at Kris' arm. "Spacewave, see if you can get it out, you have smaller fingers than i do." She said, and watched as she tried to do so, but the bit of metal really WAS stuck.

Sunspot and Moonwave came into the area, each holding a box that all contained sake containers. "Thhhaaats more like it." Kris said, grabbing another container and gulping it down as well. "Open 'em up, and keep 'em comming. I'm going to get so drunk, that i won't feel anything!" Kris said, drinking down another container. "Is it allright for her to do that?" Redalert asked in concern, watching as the two minicons tooks turns handing Kris sake containers.

"Do YOU want to hear her complaining if you try to stop her, or if she doesn't get what she wants at the moment?" Sunshadow asked, looking at him, before she grabbed a portible scanner and posistioned it over Kris' arm. Sunshadow stared..and stared some more, as Kris' arm, seemed to be...asorbing the metal. "Ok, Kris...This is going to sound strange..But your arm...is EATING the peice of sword." Sunshadow said, causing Redalert to look at her strangely.

Kris blinked up at her, and began to giggle, snicker, then laugh at Sunshadow's words. "You're kidding..Right? Please tell me it's a prank..because..because...how the HELL can my fucking arm eat a shitty assed peice of metal that came off a supposively unbreakable FUCKING sword?!" She yelled out, eyebrow twitching. "Accelerated viral infection that turns flesh into metal?" Sunshadow reminded Kris, who just laughed maliciously and began to gulp down more sake, muttering under her breath.

"What are you talking about?" Redalert asked Sunshadow, who looked at him seriously. "A day or two ago, in the intentions of talking to Autobot minicons, Kris was captured by none other than yourself. In her captivity, the yellow idiot broke her arm. In which, Sunspot, Kris' partner, injected a cybertronian alloy into Kris' system, mending the break, so that her human identity would not be discovered. In doing so, Sunspot was given energon, when she was still connected to Kris, the energon went to the BOTH of them."

"In doing this, the alloy reacted to the energon, and began a chain reaction of sorts, and has begun to spread throughout her bone structure, and eventually into her living cells, turning them into living metal. What has just happened is that when they were training, it is possible that the spread was starting to effect her skin and the like, thus causing the aforementioned pain, causing her to falter at a key moment in their session."

"Sunwave then, by accident, cut down to the bone, and in which, the alloy stuck to the blade of her sword, and when she tried to pull it free, the tip broke off..and the alloy, is now, quite effectively, asorbing the metal for future mass of becoming a transformer." Sunshadow stated to Redalert, who stared at her. "Is that even possible?" He asked, looking at Kris, who, by this time, had paused in her drinking to look at her arm.

"...Hey...you know..it's not hurting anymore..and..uhhh..it's kinda...healed up.." She said, poking at a spot of silvery metal on her arm in a sort of, scar like fasion. "Can we uhh, not mention any of this, to..anyone else?" Sunshadow asked, looking over at a window, where the children and the other Autobots were watching silently, wondering what was going on.

"How long will this...change take?" He asked, watching as Spacewave, the entire time, blocking Kris' arm from view of the others, proceeded to apply a fake bandage and wrap, standing back up and beeping what appeared to be a 'You better be careful.' tone of voice. Kris rolled her eyes and finished drinking the container she had, waving away the offerance of another. "No..i'm good..Hey! Don't drink that! You don't know what it could do to your systems!" She said, swiping at Sunspot, who had decided to see what this 'sake' stuff was.

Sunspot swayed a moment and fell over, after having asorbed a bottle. "Geeze, you lightweight...Don't drink my sake!" Kris said, adding the latter as an afterthought. "I have no idea. Could be a week or two, you never know, but with the way it's accelerating, it could take DAYS." Sunshadow said, watching as her three other minicons were shaking Sunspot and standing her up..and watching her fall back down..and repeating the process while beeping what one would assume to be laughter.

"Did you REALLY create these four minicons?" Redalert asked, looking at them. "Five, actually. One decided she wanted to sleep a little bit longer, she she's refused to come out of the panel. But, yes. I created them myself. I even used my own spark to give them life." She said with a small smile. "You know experiments like that are dangerous." He said, glancing at her. "Oh, i knew, i just didn't really care at the time, but i'm glad i did create them." She said with a shrug.

"I will not mention any of this to anyone else...Except Optimus." Redalert said, looking directly at her. "Merhg..Very well. Optimus, and no one else, you hear? When she is ready to tell someone, she will, and at her own pace. She might even choose to live as a cybertronian, and forego her human self. She might tell others, she might not. It is up to her." Sunshadow said, looking at Kris who was watching the antics of the minicons.

"Optimus, and no one else." Redalert said with a smile. "Man, what do you think their talking about? I'm getting bored out here." Hotshot said, pacing around. "Sneakstream was hurt bro, their probably talking about her condition, or something." Sideswipe said, watching as Sunshadow handed Redalert something, in which he subspaced.

"Sideswipe, you do realize her name is Kris, right?" Hotshot asked, eyeing Redalert and Sunshadow a moment. "Yeah, but to me, she'll always be Sneakstream." Sideswipe said with a shrug. "That kinda cute, Sideswipe." Alexis said, smiling up at him. Sideswipe blinked, wondering what Alexis ment by that. Redalert came back out, Sunshadow behind him as she carried Kris in her hand.

"Kris will be fine, no permanant damage, she didn't even need stitches. But she is going to need some rest." Sunshadow said, as three of her minicons carried out Sunspot. Moonwave and Sunwave shouldered Sunspot, as Spacewave took Kris. "You guys, take Sunspot to recharge, get that stuff out of her system. You, go ahead and take Kris on to her house, and could you stay there and make sure she gets her rest?" Sunshadow asked Spacewave, who nodded and headed off down the hall.

"And now, as we were before..the warp gate, so you can go back to your own base." Sunshadow said, leading them back to the warp room and seeing them off. "Hey redalert? What did Sunshadow give you?" Rad asked as they got back to Autobot base. "She, as you humans would say, gave me her number." he said with a small chuckle. "You're kidding, right?" Rad asked, staring at him. "No, she told me that i should call sometime and check up with her on Kris' condition, seeing as i myself have a bit of knowledge on human healing, incase she got an infection, or something." Redalert said with a shrug, heading off towards his own medbay.

)( Two Days Later )(

Kris paused in the middle of some light training she was doing, and looked at Sunshadow. "Do you hear something?" She asked, before the entire base shook and rumbled, Kris falling off of her feet and kneeling on the ground untill the tremors stopped. "...MY HOUSE!" Kris yelled suddenly, running out of the room, Sunshadow right behind her and went to the control room, keying in the vid screen, in which, yes, Kris' house was gone.

"SHIMATTA!!!!!!" Kris yelled, punching a wall, where skin peeled away to reveil metal, before the alloy seeped up and healed over where the broken skin was. "What happened?" Kris asked, looking at Sunshadow. "It looks like..that someone crashed on your house.." She replied, eyeridge arched. "What, are my houses a magnet for explosions and crashes?!" Kris asked sarcastically.

It was a few minutes later, as Kris and Sunshadow went out to inspect the ruble, pausing as they found a figure laying in the midst of it. Their ship, it would seem, broke apart and shattered upon hitting the house, which was also, burning in furious flames, almost as if it were indignant that something had crashed on it. Sunshadow had pulled the figure from the wreckage, carrying the cybertronian through a warp gate, Kris following and grumbling about her house.

Sunshadow had set the figure, a femme transformer, on a berth in the med bay, hooking her up to all sorts of wires and the like, before she started the process of repairing her. It was about an hour later as Kris was watching tv in a lounge, watching the news as they showed her home. "It appears that a plane crashed on this home here in the mountains, we have no idea if the owners of the place were home at the time of the crash, but so far, it seems that there are no survivors."

Kris scowled, turning off the tv and looking up at Sunshadow as she stepped into the lounge, arching an eyeridge at her. "Humans are stupid sometimes. I'm just glad that nothing, well, other than the busted up ship parts, that indicate Transformers was in the house when it went up in flames. Geeze, i bet Alexis thinks i'm probably dead." Kris said, thinking a moment.

She sighed as she looked at her hands, reaching over to her left hand with her right, to painfully peel away what was the rest of her skin on that hand boredly. "I'm practically ninety-nine point nine percent transformer..I'm a bit sad that my hair came out though..i liked my hair.." Kris said with almost a pout. "Well, what would a transformer need organic hair for?" Sunshadow said with a small smile.

"I know, but, i guess i'm just a little sentimental. At least i didn't lose all my training i had as a human." Kris said with a grin, picking at the very last speck of flesh from her now metal body. "Are you still consuming human food?" Sunshadow asked as she leaned against a wall, carefully though, because of her wings. "Yeah...Kinda..I've been eating some Enercandy alot more though..it seems to speed up the process of the, well, if you excuse the pun, transformation." Kris said with a small smile.

"By the end of the day, you should be FULLY Transformer, and then the next few days will be more than likaly the growing process. So it is better that you consume energon, instead of the human food. Have you thought about what your alt. form is going to be?" She asked, watching as Kris rubbed the back of her metal helmited head. "I don't know..I wanna be a car..But i also wanna fly too. Why can't i have more than one form, like you do?" She asked, looking up at her.

"Well. The reason i have an extra form, is because when i was young, my creator experimented on me, and was able to change me into what some would call a triple changer." Sunshadow said with a shrug. "But it's a VERY painful process, and i don't know how to do it anyways. So you just have to make up your mind on what you truely want. You can always change your alt. mode if you're not happy with it." Sunshadow said, watching as Kris paced around the room, still wearing her clothes, probably because she wanted to wear them as long as she could.

"So how's the patient?" Kris asked, looking up at her, she knew she could go without clothes now, but she felt well, naked, without clothes right now. Sunshadow gave a small sigh, sitting on a transformer sized chair. "To tell you the truth. I repaired as much as i could. Some of it is so extensive, that not even i can can do it alone, i need help. Someone who also has extensive medic abilities. I can't just tell any of my minicons to do this or that, i need someone who knows what to do, just looking at it."

"Right now i have her hooked up to life support and she's kind of in a stasis coma, untill i can train Spacewave to help me better, she's the only one who's the best at medic things." Sunshadow said with another sigh. "Shades! Why not call the Autobots and ask if you could borrow Redalert, he's a medic, right? I'm sure he can help you a whole lot faster than it would to train Spacewave, right?" Kris asked, looking up at her.

"You know, you're right! I'm sure they wouldn't mind, so long as they probably want someone to come and make sure we don't try any funny stuff." Sunshadow said with a smile, and made a mental note to do so. Kris had a strange look come across her face as she stared intensely at Sunshadow. "GRRRAAHH!!!! I can't **BLINK**!" She yelled out, running to her backpack and pulling out a compact, opening it up and staring at her eyes..or optics rather.

"Greeeaaaatttt. I am now one hundred percent transformer..and i was wanting to keep my eyes..i liked them..well..They are the same color..and their kinda the same shape...only...symetrical.." Kris grumbled, causing Sunshadow to laugh softly. "I'm sorry. I can't help it Kris, it's just hilarius. Perhapse you should take the clothes off now, and we can go get you set up with your alt. mode, and maybe a paint job." Sunshadow said with a smile.

"Yeah..i guess...It sucks though...sorta...i've lived my entire life wearing clothes, and now, i have to give them up..i really liked my ninja outfits!" She said, huffing slightly with her arms crossed. "And i know JUST the colors i want too anyways!" Kris said with a grin as Sunshadow picked her up, sighing a moment. "You know. I think i'm going to be a jet. Flying out cools anything a car could do." Kris said on the way to the room where she would get her alt. form, and her new colors.

It was about ten minutes later, as Kris stared at herself in a mirror, looking at the new form she had. She had specifically chosen a stealth jet, one of the sleek classy looking ones, and her base color was midnight black, like her hair was. She had dark purple highlights along her body, and her face, when it could be seen, was dark red, as were her hands and feet.

She had a silver faceplate that covered half her face, and a retractable purple visor that covered the other half. She even found to her delight, that she could pull at the tip of one of her wings, and pull part of it off, a blade comming out like a hidden weapon, almost like Starscream, except the whole wing didn't come off, just what would be the handle of the sword, and a small thin strip of metal that slid out from the rest of the wing and glowed purple as energy covered it, making it seem larger than it was.

"Bwahahaha. Look out Jedi, Shadowstream is comming." She said, waving it around, half-heartedly trying to write her name in Katakana, and then Hiragana before she stopped and resheathed the blade. "Shadowstream?" Sunshadow asked, looking down at the happy girl, well, femme now. "Yeah, kinda stealthy, and fast...like i am. Besides i like the name." Kris, now Shadowstream, said.

It was a few minutes later, as Shadowstream was playing with her minicon translator, having wondered if she could still use it, and, as she had hoped, she could, and was busy running around, talking in minicon speech, that Redalert had made a vid call to Sunshadow, having seen the human news and was wondering if Kris was fine. ") Mwaha! Mwahahahahahahahahaha!!! (" Shadowstream laughed in minicon speak, raising her arms as she held a small energon cube.

He paused, staring at Shadowstream in wonderment, trying to figure out why a minicon was acting so..strange. He feverantly hoped that the minicon hadn't had a shortcircut or something. ") To consume, or not to consume. That is the question...Crazy weirdo guy who likes to confuse people with weird speaking stories, eat your heart out. (" Shadowstream said, with a snicker.

Sunshadow sighed, and tossed one of those super bounce balls at Shadowstream. "Just consume the slagging thing will you?" She asked, Kris doing just that, as she jumped at the superball, trying to catch it. 'Whoooo boy...Now THIS is a test of reflexes...i should go try throwing it as hard as i can in the training room.!' She thought, deftly catching the ball, all the while, minicon laughing evily. I mean hey, she's always wanted to try to laugh like they do, so what would the harm be?

"Redalert, i'm glad that you called. I was actually about to call you. I need your help with something, if you would be so kind as to come over, i can give you my warpgate sequence so you may come. You could even bring Alexis, i can see her there in the background, wanting to say something." She paused a moment, sending Redalert the sequence to her warpgate. "You may also bring another if you or any of the others feel that i can not be trusted, but please, don't bring the loudmouthed one." Sunshadow pleaded.

"I will be over as soon as i can...And i will see if i can get Scavanger to come, he has been wanting to see that young girl again...But the human news was very criptic..." Redalert said, giving a slight smile as he ended the transmission. Sunshadow was waiting in the warp room as Redalert, Alexis, and Scavanger came through. "You two, if you can remember the way to my training room, you might find something..interesting there." Sunshadow said, the two nodding and Alexis practically running to the practice room.

"Redalert, i need you in the medbay. I have a serious matter in which i need your medical expertise at. I managed to pull someone from the wreckage of the crash, before the human reporters came. It appears to be a neutral, like me, as i have yet to find any markings for Autobot or Decepticon, but their currently, in what the humans call a coma. It's probably for the best, as i need help in repairing her, i can't train a minicon fast enough to help me repair her, i need someone now who has as much if not more medical knowledge than i do." Sunshadow said as she drew Redalert off towards the medbay.

Shadowstream had the anklebiters and Sunspot in the training room, each had buckets of those super bouncy balls, and were throwing them as hard as they could around various points of the room, Shadowstream dodging them as best she could. 'Damn! They can sure make the go FAST!' the thought, barely dodging about five of the balls.

The door opened, and distracted Shadowstream as Alexis and Scavanger entered the room. She cursed, loudly so, as practically what seemed like fifty of the balls slammed into her, knocking her to the floor. The minicons ran around with nets, jumping up and catching the balls, so that one wouldn't accidentally hit Alexis and hurt her, putting the balls away for later. "...Damn it...I disobeyed rule number two..never get distracted.." Shadowstream said, standing up and dusting herself off.

She pressed a button at the side of her head, the visor sliding up into her helmit, while her faceplate parted in the middle and slid into the sides. "Alexis! Did you bring your essay?" She asked, bounding over to her. "Kris?!" Alexis asked, looking her friend over with wide eyes. "Uhh..yeah...It's...Kind of a long story, and we have the time, Sunshadow's probably gonna have Redalert all tied up in the medbay, doing things with him." Shadowstream said with a shrug.

"Wha-what?" Alexis asked, face going dark. "..Not THAT kind of stuff! She called him over cause she needed his help repairing some transformer she rescued out of the rubble of my house and their ship." Kris said, stretching out. "To make a long story short. I broke my arm, Sunspot injected a cybertronian alloy into it to mend the break. She was still connected to me when she injested some energon, and it went into my system."

"The alloy reacted with the energon, and started a..well..viral thing that replaced all of my organic human stuff, and turned me into a transformer. The virus finished replacing my organic tissue, and now, Sunshadow says i'll probably grow untill i reach pretty much normal transformer height. And that's basically it." Shadowstream said with a slight smirk.

"I kinda decided to go with a flying kinda mode, flying is neat. And my name's Shadowstream now, so call me by that when you see me. I don't really plan on telling people who i really am. Sunshadow says that if anyone asks, that i'm the sparkling of a friend of hers, and that she promised her friend that she would look after me. So don't tell anyone, alright?" She said to them, smiling.

"Kay, i won't tell, and i don't think Scavanger will either, right?" Alexis said, looking up at him. "I won't tell. What were you doing when we walked in?" He asked, looking at her, and the minicons, where were lightly tossing the balls at each other. "Oh, i was just testing my reflexes in this new body. I'm trying to get used to it as fast as i can. If course, when i get bigger, well, if i get bigger, i'm going to have to get used to that as well." Shadowstream said with a small shrug.

"I see. It is a good idea. You seem to have more sense than any of the others i'm training right now. Do you still retain the training you had when you were human?" Scavanger asked curiously. "Heh, of course. It's not like i can forget it. Well, i probably can..now...But i bet my body would remember, even if my mind doesn't." Shadowstream said with a shrug.

"It's kind of awesome, being a transformer. For instance, i can do whole new styles of breakdancing that humans could never do!" She said with a smirk. "I'm even learning way faster than i usually can. Sunshadow taught me how to read cybertronian, and since, i've been kinda skimming over Cybertronian history. Can't pretend to be a Transformer, if i have no idea of their history, right?" She asked, rubbing the side of her head.

"I remember that day you had visited the base, and i was training Hotshot and Sideswipe. How did you manage to hit five targets with one shot?" Scavanger asked, looking down at her. "Oh. That? Well, it was simple easy, all i had to do was study their posistions, the rate of which they moved, and found a common angle in which one could hit with just a single bullet. I mean, i've had experiance with shooting and stuff. I didn't take archery and shooting classes for nothing, of course, at the time, it was just a hobby.." Shadowstream said with a shrug.

"Interesting. How is it that a human could do something, that takes most cybertronians ages to learn how to do perfectly?" Scavanger asked her. "Well, i AM sort of a perfectionist i suppose you could say. I don't do anything unless i plan at excelling at it and/or doing the best that i can." Shadowstream said, leaning against a wall. "Sure, there are some things i try my best at, and don't seem to get it. But that's how you know you're good at something, and bad at others, am i right?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Hmm. I suppose you could say that. It is a way of looking at things." He said. "You know, it's a good thing i transfered all of my savings into a differant account under another name. Everyone'll think i'm dead now, and i put it down under an account that people would see as a business. Well, i guess it IS a business, it's one i was going to make...But then all of this happened. Oh well." Shadowstream said with a small smile.

"Anyways. I'm going to get back to practicing and stuff, you can join in too, Alexis, if you would like. You can sit in and watch Scavanger, and if you have any pointers about anything, don't be shy and keep them to yourself. Afterall, what's the point of practicing, when someone who's more experianced than you are at something, doesn't tell someone their doing something wrong, right?" Shadowstream said with a grin.

Scavanger just smiled and took a comfortable seat by a wall, watching as Alexis decided to join in on the practice, though the minicons were going easy on her, since she was a human. They didn't, however, have any problems with going a little tougher with Shadowstream, who just grinned at them as they tried to hit her with the super bouncy balls with as much effort as they could.

)( End Chapter )(

Well, that's it for this chapter. Incase you have no idea what ILF stands for, it means 'Isn't Life Fun?' A strange title, i know, but i couldn't remember the original title i had for it when i was first working on it, and then my old computer broke and i lost all of my stories and chapters i was working on, which made me have to re-do them the best i can manage. And yes, i know it was Shakespear who wrote those plays.

I hope all of you enjoy this story, it's currently my inspiration focus at the time, which is probably why i can write so many chapters as fast as i can for it. Don't forget to review and tell my your opinions for my story, except rude flames. I'll take constructive critisism, but being downright mean i won't tolerate, and add the flame to my bonfire of Pyroness. So untill next time, later.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers Armada, hell, i don't own ANY of the transformers, except my G1 dvd collection i'm working on completing, and my Transformers comics. I DO, however, own Starstreaker, Crossway, Shadowstream, Moonstalker, Sunspot, Sunshadow, Sunwave, Moonwave, and Spacewave, and the Minicon weapon SentinialScimitar. This IS an A/U fanfic, just so you know.

Key: "Talking", 'Thinking', "_Communications Link_", "( Bonded Talk )", ") Minicon Talk (", )( Scene Change )(, and ((Comments from Yours Truely )).

)( Last Time )(

"Anyways. I'm going to get back to practicing and stuff, you can join in too, Alexis, if you would like. You can sit in and watch Scavanger, and if you have any pointers about anything, don't be shy and keep them to yourself. Afterall, what's the point of practicing, when someone who's more experianced than you are at something, doesn't tell someone their doing something wrong, right?" Shadowstream said with a grin.

Scavanger just smiled and took a comfortable seat by a wall, watching as Alexis decided to join in on the practice, though the minicons were going easy on her, since she was a human. They didn't, however, have any problems with going a little tougher with Shadowstream, who just grinned at them as they tried to hit her with the super bouncy balls with as much effort as they could.

)( This Time/Chapter Start )(

Scavanger and Alexis had been in the Neutral base all day, and Scavanger had watched, as gradually Shadowstream had slowly grown more and more, untill she was about chest high to him. Right now, he and Alexis were watching as Shadowstream was doing target practice, hitting just about every single target she fired at. Of course, not all of them had been dead center, but most had, and he thought she was a pretty good shot, for someone who had been human.

Shadowstream paused as Redalert and Sunshadow came into the room, Redalert staring at her a moment before shaking his head in thought. "We've managed to repair the femme, who is, as she told us briefly when she awoke for a few moments, also like Sunshadow, a Neutral. She mentioned something about a virus infecting her computer as she was passing by, and that was why she had crashed." Redalert said, looking at the three, well, seven, if you counted the minicons.

"You know, that's REALLY strange. Because, the reason THIS place got built, was because Sunshadow crashed here, because of a virus too..." Shadowstream said, thinking. "Perhapse that should be checked out.." Sunshadow started, before a beep started going through the base.

"What IS that?" Redalert asked, looking around as the minicons began to run around and Sunshadow and Shadowstream began to grab things from shelves. "Red, can you stay with the newcomer...Scavanger, Alexis...you're welcome to come with us...Shadowstream.." Here Sunshadow paused, looking her over, debating something.

"You can come too, but at your current condition, i'd like to ask you to stay well back." Sunshadow said as they ran to the warp gate. "What's going on?!" Scavanger asked them. "Minicon." Was all they said as he "Ohh!"ed. They warped into a forest area, Shadowstream darting off into a thicket of trees and making her way up to a vantage point.

"Strange, why isn't anyone else here?" Alexis asked. "Because, i have an EARLY minicon detection system." Sunshadow said, Alexis blinking. "But you're right...this IS strange..usually we'd be hearing fighting going on by now.." Sunshadow said about ten minutes later as they searched the area.

"Hmm..This feels vagely familiar.." Scavenger said, rubbing his chin, just as Decepticons popped out all around them. "Oh..yeah..It's a trap.." He said, looking at all of the blasters pointed at them. "Relinquish your minicons, or die." Megatron growled at them.

"Well aren't you out of luck. All the minicons i had just ran off to join a circus." Sunshadow said nonchalantly with a shrug. Elsewhere..."You know...If we were in a differant situation..i would say you were cute...but..we're not..so could you uhh..let me go?" Shadowstream asked, nicely so, to Wheeljack, who was holding her as the backup ransom.

"I'm afraid not. If i were to do that, you would probably formulate some plan to escape." Wheeljack stated, arching an eyeridge at her. "Who's to say i already haven't formulated a plan to escape, and was just asking because you might?" Shadowstream said with a small smirk.

"I highly doubt that, i don't see any way you can escape me." Wheeljack said, pausing as someone came into the clearing they were in, and, why did it have to be the reallly annoying yellow Autobot? "Wheeljack! Let..uhh..her? Go!" Hotshot demanded, raising a blaster.

"Curses, of all the luck..it HAD to be HIM.." Shadowstream muttered to herself, well, Wheeljack could hear as well, considering he was holding her. Wheeljack smirked at her words, and probably at Hotshot too, as he held the strange femme closer.

"Ok..i have a plan that might make the moron go away..just..uhh...follow along..kay?" Shadowstream whispered to Wheeljack, who gave a transformer blink, what was she planning..? "Hey! IDIOT! Can't you see you're interrupting here? I mean, slag, i drag him all the way out here to get him all nice and alone..and then YOU show up!" Shadowstream was saying, shifting to where she looked like she was willing to be in the embrace she was in.

"Uhh..What?" Hotshot asked, looking at her in confusion. She scowled, resting her head against Wheeljack's chest, her own head just beneath his chin as she sighed. "Decepticon!" Sideswipe said as he appeared, then blinking. "ANOTHER one?! Pits! Do you travel in packs or something?! Fine, if you came to watch, watch, and just shut up." Shadowstream said with a mock pout.

Wheeljack couldn't figure this strange femme out, didn't she WANT the Autobots to rescue her? Shadowstream turned in Wheeljack's arms, her own coming around his neck as she did what would be a wink at him and a smirk. Apparantly she didn't like Autobots, but then did that make her a Decepticon?

The femme caught him totally offguard as she somehow managed to slam him against a giant tree, and had her lips pressed firmly to his, her body pressing closer to his as the Autobots stared in either wonder, or revulsion at the act, probably both. "Holy Primus!" Someone else said, and from the voice, she knew it was Sunshadow, who then began snickering.

"...Shadowstream..?" Someone asked, who was Alexis, and Shadowstream used the opportunity to get away from a dazed Wheeljack, who had no idea what had just happened. He snapped to his senses a few astroclicks later and scowled at the Autobots, and..was that his sister, Sunshadow?

"Heh, didn't know you had it in you kid. But here i thought you liked someone else..?" Sunshadow asked Shadowstream, who just grinned. "I'm allowed to change my mind, arn't i?" She retorted, before blinking at them. "What held you guys up...Well, i know what held ME up anyways..." She said, face reddening just a tint.

"Decepticons..Trap..Same usual stuff..Luckily, well, i assume it was lucky, the Autobots came and helped us out. They ran away in usual Decepticon fasion." Sunshadow said, watching as Wheeljack scowled and warped out of the area before he was captured..or shot at..which ever came first.

"She was fraturnizing with the enemy!" Hotshot said, scowling. Shadowstream just sighed, and shot Hotshot in the knee as the other Autobots appeared. "Shadowstream!" Alexis said, frowning at her. "What? He was ANNOYING me. Besides, do YOU see any AUTOBOT insignia anywhere on my person? No. Because i'm not one, and even IF i did, i'd like to see ANYONE try to tell or stop me from kissing who i wanted to." Shadowstream said.

"Who was kissing who now?" Carlos asked, blinking. "I, Shadowstream, kissed a Decepticon." She said, almost smugly at that, causing him and the other humans, not to mention a few other Autobots to get a grossed out look. "Oh man, i hope it wasn't Megatron!" Billy said, looking green in the face.

"Oh, please, i wouldn't touch Mr. High and Mighty to punch him. What has this become, Glalactic inquisition or something?!" Shadowstream said, warping out back to the base. Sunshadow sighed, hand on her head. "Who was that anyways?" Rad asked, blinking up at Sunshadow.

"That, was Shadowstream. A sparkling of a friend of mine. I'm watching out for her...But..aparantly not close enough..." Sunshadow said with a somewhat of a rueful grin. Alexis' hand went up to her mouth, stifling a small laugh, because she knew who Shadowstream actually was..

)( Back At The Neutral Base )(

Shadowstream sighed as she trained in the training room, Redalert watching her. "You seem like you have something on your mind?" He said, having left the femme in med bay for a few minutes, she wasn't in critical condition anymore. "Yeah, i guess you could say that." Shadowstream said with a sigh.

She sat on the floor, one leg outstretched, the other bent at the knee, with her forearms resting on it. One arm lifted up, to hold her chin as she pondered on how to say her next few words. "Well, to put it simply..I was caught by some Decepticon named Wheeljack, i was trying to get to a vantage point, to snipe at my leisure.." She stated, Redalert nodding.

"I was ABOUT to escape myself, before the MORON came blundering in." She said with a pause, making a face at what Red assumed must have been Hotshot. "And knowing me, i couldn't ADMIT to being captured, no matter how temporary, and asking for help from HIM...So i well.." Here she trailed off, face reddening.

"And?" Redalert asked, trying to get the story, and also trying to make her comfortable with saying whatever it was she was trying to say. "So i kinda...Kissed Wheeljack...Don't get me wrong, i only did it to one, make the moron possibly leave, and two, to shock Wheeljack just enough to where he would temporary forget to hang on to me." She said with a sigh.

"And that's all? There's nothing wrong with what you did, though, most wouldn't have even considered it a plan." Redalert said, hearing faint laughter in the hallway, headed this way. "The worst part is that not only did the MORON see, but so did Siders, Shades..Lexis..and Scavenger...Not only that..but..i've never kissed anyone other than my father or sister, and that was on the cheek.." Shadowstream said, face going even darker.

"Oh, is that all? That's nothing to be ashamed of." Redalert said calmly, the voices were getting closer. "That's just it Red! I'm NOT. I...I LIKED kissing him!!!" Shadowstream said, standing up and yelling the part, just as Sunshadow, Scavenger, and Alexis came in, freezing at the yell, Alexis blinking.

"...Will whatever god that is torturing me please take me to the firey pits of misery now?" Shadowstream practically whined as she sat back down, practically horrified that they had heard her. "Aww, it's ok Shadow. I don't hold it against you. Besides, you couldn't have picked a better mech, he IS cute." Sunshadow teased with a small grin.

"Hey! Common! Leave her be, it's not EVERY day that she's ended up kissing some guy who is HUNDREDS of years older than she is..at the LEAST...Shame...I've always expected you to kidnap Legolas or the Goblin King." Alexis said with a smile to her friend.

"...Even you too, Alexis?" Shadowstream asked, sighing. "I wouldn't worry about it very much, i'm sure it'll all blow over before you know it." Scavenger said with a smile. "Thanks..Scavvy." Shadowstream said with a grin. "Hey, you seemed to have stopped growing." Redalert said, looking her over.

"Yeah, i suppose i have.." Shadowstream said, grinning. "Don't worry about it, he probably won't say anything to his 'buddies'. Chances are, you probably won't see him again." Sunshadow said with a shrug. "Well, if that's true, glad i got something to remember him by." Shadow stream said, grinning as she pulled out his Decepticon insignia.

They laughed a moment at her as she stared at it a moment, a plan formulating in her head. "Shades! I got an idea!" She said, jumping up, or trying to, before she tripped over her feet and cursed, causing Shades to snicker at her. "Let me guess, you either have a MARVELOUS prank idea, or you think you have a way to liberate Decepticon minicons?"

"Why, both, of course." Shadowstream said with a grin, looking at the insignia some more. "Here we go.." Alexis said with a sigh, but wondered what plan Shadowstream had in mind. "I think i'll try out the prank first, it may prove..most entertaining.." Shadowstream said with a smirk, walking out the door with a hum.

"Chances are, this won't be pretty for the target..." - "Or TargetS" Both Alexis and Sunshadow said, before grinning. It was some hours later, and Shadowstream had made a few copies of her 'prize', keeping the original safely tucked away in a subspace pocket.

Redalert and Scavenger had went back to Autobase with Alexis, and a few...minions of Shadowstream, who were to hide and carry out her plan...not to mention, record it. Shadowstream and Sunshadow were sitting in the main control room, watching the video feeds they were getting.

They nearly short circuted themselves laughing at the strange, not to mention GREAT places that the minicons had been able to sticker the fake Decepticon symbols on the various Autobots. "I've SO gotta try this with the Decepticons.." Shadowstream snickered to Shades, who agreed.

At the moment, Optimus was giving a speech to the Autobots, and they had probably never paid so much attention before, as, unbeknownst to Optimus, he had one of the stickers on his face plate, like a strange kind of purple lipstick, if transformers ever used that stuff, probably not, Shadowstream thought afterwards.

The minicons had managed to sticker Blurr, Hotshot, and Jetfire. Hotshot's was on his aft, Blurr's was on his forehead, how they had managed that and Prime's without being spotted, they would never know, and Jetfire, his was simply on his back. Prime was staring at Blurr strangely, and they laughed again.

The kids had walked in, staring at the Autobots, a couple had sudden bursts of laughter, and concern, before they ran from the room, those who were laughing were heard down the hall. "Is it me, or are the humans, acting a bit...strange..?" Optimus asked, and they all opted that it was the humans.

Shadowstream snickered, wondering why none of the Autobots had the curage to tell their leader, that he had a Decepticon sticker on his faceplate, or Blurr that he had the same on his forehead. "Feh, none of these guys are any fun.." Though, she could tell that Scavanger and Red were desperately trying not to laugh.

They had, after all, known that she was going to implement SOME sort of prank with the stickers. "That is all for now." Optimus had said, as he turned around and began for his office, Red snorting a moment before he put on a serious face...Shadowstream had given the minicons a...special sticker for Prime..

As he had turned around, there was a giant sticker on his back, depicting chibi-ized versions of himself and Megatron in their customary grapple for power, with little word bubbles..."Give it up Prime! My power is absolute!" The Megatron was saying, and "Never Megatron! You're ALWAYS on top! It's MY turn!" The chibi Prime was saying.

They were laughing so hard that they, or Shadowstream anyways, fell out of their seat. The minicons couldn't take it anymore, and were laughing as well, falling from their hiding place and looked like they were seisuring, or malfunctioning in any case. "What the?!" Hotshot was saying, looking at them.

"Uh oh! Busted! Abort! Abort! Abort! Mission Paremiters have changed!" Shadowstream said, which was heard over the comlink the minicons had. They jumped up, most of them anyways, they had to haul Moonwave away as she continued to laugh and point at them before they warped out.

At the Autobase, the Autobots looked at each other, and Red and Scavenger had finally broken down and were chuckling. "Well, seeing them was a relief...I was afriad my optics were malfunctioning.." Optimus said, looking at Blurr. "You have a Decepticon symbol upon your head, Blurr." He stated.

"You have one on your face mask, Sir. And..uhhh...Some kind of...propaganda..upon your back.." Blurr said, reaching up and feeling for the sticker, before he ripped it off. "Bro! You totally have one on your..err...aft...and you too Jetfire..on your back.." Sideswipe said as the parties involved removed the stickers from their persons.

"What in the name of Primus is THIS?!" Optimus said, staring at the giant sticker of the chibi-ized versions of him and Megatron. "It doesn't even make any sense." Sideswipe said, looking at it. "It's refering to a..mostly..human term..." Redalert said, knowing more about Humans than probably anyone there. "I swear, this has Sneakstream written all over it. Or maybe her minicon's.." Sideswipe said, scratching the side of his head.

)( One Day Later )(

Shadowstream cursed as she dodged laser fire, shooting back at whoever got in her way, mainly Cyclonus, and she couldn't help popping a few shots at Megatron. She yelled as someone shot the rock overhead, making her and Wheeljack jump back further in the cave and being trapped behind the wall.

"Well, THIS is great." She said, before blinking at Wheeljack's gun, which was pointed at her uncertainly. "Geeze, get that out of my face, would you? If i was going to shoot you, i'd've done it already. I shoot at people who annoy me...Like Cyclonus...and Hotshot." She said, eyeridge twitching at the thought of the two.

"And Thrust. Him too, extreamly annoying." She said as she dug around the area, Wheeljack putting away his gun. He stared at her as she began to sing a little tune, mostly one of her favorite songs. "Wake me up inside. Wake me up inside. Call my name and save me from the dark. Bid my blood to run. Before i come undone. Save me from the nothing i've become." She said, nodding.

"Human song." She stated, Wheeljack nodding in understanding. She switched to another song, nodding to it as well as she shifted rocks around. "Demonoid Phenomenon. Get it out, get it on. Demonoid phenomenon. Get it out, get it on.." She sang, before yelping and jumping away from the rocks as some tried to fall on her.

"Slagging rocks." She said, kicking one at a wall, before she nearly fell down a hole that crumbled beneath her, Wheeljack grabbing her and pulling her away just in time. "Thanks.." She said, blinking at him. "Don't mention it." He said, making her smile. "No, really, DON'T mention it to anyone, ever." He said, looking around.

"Well, now we have a place to throw the rocks." She said sarcastically. "Also, i think you have something of mine." He said, staring at her. "Uhh..You sure? Because uhh, i don't remember stealing anything from you." She said, innocently so. Unfortunately, he wasn't buying it.

"Fine, yeesh." She said, pulling out his insignia and handing it back to him. She blinked as he held onto her hand, looking at her strangely. "What now? I gave you back your stick-" She started, before he stepped closer and pressed his lips against hers, catching her by surprise.

It wasn't like it wasn't unplesant or anything either, it was actually pretty nice and enjoyable. "Is it me, or is it getting warm in here?" She asked afterwards, face darkening. "Uhh, i think it's getting warmer in here...it's coming from the hole in the floor." Wheeljack said, as they glanced down it and recoiled as lava was starting to rise.

"All in favor of getting the HELL out of here?" She asked, before they started scrabbling at the rocks, pitching them into the hole and trying to get out as fast as they could. Both Autobots and Decepticons stared as something blasted through a rock wall, a scorched Shadowstream and Wheeljack scrambling through the opening.

"Wheeljack! Where in the blazes have you...been?" Megatron started before trailing off, staring at the..creature that came after them. "Kill it! Kill it! KILL IT!" Shadowstream said, hiding behind Wheeljack, who was trying to do as she suggested. "I'm TRYING! You can help too you know!?" He yelled before she started shooting at it as well.

"What IS that?!" Optimus yelled as everyone began to shoot at it. "The lasers aren't working!" Shadowstream yelled at Wheeljack, who scowled. "I KNOW that!" He yelled back, before getting grabbed by the arm and dragged out of the cave. "Well, i'm getting out of this cave, it might come down on all of us!" She said, pulling a bemused Wheeljack.

"And you're taking me why?" He asked, a few transformers eyeing them strangely. "Because, you're cute, and it'd be a shame to have someone as cute as you die from some ...thing! Of course, the rest of your 'friends' can die at their leisure if they so wish it." She stated as they got outside.

Soon everyone had evacuated the cave, and the thing still followed, and when it got out in the light, it looked like...a dragon. And the reason it was so laser proof, was because it was metal too, and had some kind of barrier. It flew around a few times, dive bombing everyone, causing Shadowstream to grab onto Wheeljack, who tried to peel her off of him.

It dove and landed almost ontop of Shadowstream and Wheeljack, making her grab tighter at him, who was having trouble breathing. Shadowstream peeked at the dragon, which was about as tall as she was, and it licked her face, making her pale. "Oh god, it's going to EAT MEEEE!" She cried, ignoring Wheeljack's protests and pleas for her to let him go because she was making it hard for him to function properly.

"Konnichi-wa Okaasan." The dragon said, making Shadowstream, and the others to stare. "Konnichi-wa. Daijoubu?" Shadowstream started, before the two began to speak fluent japanese. Shadowstream had let go of Wheeljack, who was gasping for air on the ground, and staring at the dents in his armor from her grip. 'Slag she's strong..' He thought.

The dragon transformed into a smaller femme transformer, that was black and silver, with a purple visor, Alexis staring at the two in wonderment. "Yeesh, it's like she just found her long lost sister or something." Hotshot said, scratching his head. "Actually, the term 'Okaasan' means 'Mother' in japanese. It's more than likily that she's confused Shadowstream for her creator." Alexis said, crossing her arms.

"Oh.." Hotshot said, staring at Alexis. Shadowstream obviously said something that delighted the younger femme as she glomped onto her with a squeal, which made Shadowstream sigh and place her hand on her head, muttering faintly something akin to "What have i gotten myself into?"

)( Some Time Later )(

Shadowstream hummed a tune as she darted around on the moon, seeing as that was where the Decepticon's base was. She had nearly made it inside undetected, if it weren't for StarStreaker, who found her and escorted her to the brig. "Greeeaaat. A cell. Last time i was in one of these, it was in the Autobot's base...And i remember what happened THERE." Shadowstream said, sighing.

"Oh, why hello there, so nice of you to come see me. What brings you here to my cell block of misery? Would you perhaps be looking for reservations for this area, seeing as i will be leaving it soon?" She asked Megatron with a calm demeanor. Megatron growled, narrowing his optics at her.

"I have come to see if you would perhaps relinquish the location of your base with the rest of your Autobot friends, and to give me any and all minicons that may be in your possession." Megatron said, hands behind his back as he decided to play along with this femme's little game, how could it hurt, seeing as she was the one behind bars.

"Well, if you would step closer, i will whisper a secret into your receptors, that only you may hear." she said, standing close to the bars. Megatron smirked, wondering why other things couldn't be so easy. He stepped closer, Thrust and Sideways eyeing him and the femme.

"Well, if you MUST know...The ugliness of your face is only proceeded by your backside." She whispered to him, jumping back as he slammed his fists at the bars, growling. "Whoopse. Wrong secret..But then again, Tweedle Dee, and Tweedle Dumb over there are uglier than your aforementioned backside." Shadowstream said, trying to refrian a smirk.

"You dare?!" Sideways said, glaring at her. "I do, and i have. Now begone! The sight of the three of you sicken me to no ends. I require peace and silence for my nap." She said, smirking just a tad at the three furious Decepticons. She knew it was dangerous territory, but she couldn't help it, they were such easy targets.

"Soon you will be silent." Megatron said with a growl. "Yeah, well i hope Unicron takes you three apart peice by peice and feeds you to Sharkticons." Shadowstream said with a smirk, watching Megatron sneer, and the two in the back freeze, eyeing her strangely, which made her wonder if they belived in the old Transformer legends.

"If Unicron were alive one day, it means he is not today, nothing but fairytales." Megatron said, scowling at her. "Yeah, and you and Prime are secretly in love, just like Primus and Unicron who skipped hand in hand across fields of flowers for picnics and a romp in the dirt." She said with a smirk, taking and flopping down on her cell bed and folding her arms behind her head as she began to hum.

She silently counted down in her head. 'Three, two, one.' She counted before jumping up out of the way of Megatron's fusion cannon. "Why THANK you Megatron. I was wondering how i would escape." She stated sarcastically, dashing out of the cell, snickering to herself as she planted a few stickers on the unsuspecting evil-doers.

She hummed as she hovered around the base of theirs, and wondering why they never cleaned it up, hell, it had holes in it and everything. She dashed to the right as a hole appeared in the wall where she was. 'Ah, that's why.' She thought with a smirk. As much as she searched, she could not find any of the minicons.

"Yeesh. Either they keep them under lock and key, or the minicons don't like me. It was SO much easier talking to minicons when i was smaller." She said to herself, hovering down a hallway. She yelped as a door opened unexpectedly, a hand clasping over her mouth and yanking her inside, the door sliding shut.

She glowered at Wheeljack, who looked at her in amusement. "Trying to get deactivated?" He asked, watching her hover around the room boredly. "No, trying to liberate minicons, rather." She stated, sighing. He grabbed her and shoved her in what she assumed was a closet, as the door opened, someone demanding to know if he had seen her, and if so, where she was.

"No, haven't seen the crazed femme. Though, i did hear something akin to jet boosters going down the hallway earlier. I just assumed it was one of you seeker types running around." Wheeljack said, the person leaving, and Wheeljack closing the door, locking it.

"It's safe." Wheeljack said, Shadowstream peeking out and exiting the closet. "Why'd you do that?" She asked, eyeridge arched, she currently wasn't wearing her visor, or faceplate. "Because, i know my sister wouldn't forgive me if i let someone under her watch get hurt, no matter who it is, or who it was by." He stated, watching her again.

"Besides, i like you. You're, how do they put it, 'spunky'?" He asked, smiling a bit. "Ha! if you only knew me. Which 'spunky' is like the TIP of the tip of the iceberg. So what's your story? I have a feeling i'm going to spending some time here." Shadowstream said, sitting upon the floor.

"It's not really something i like to talk about, but i suppose i could tell you." He said, leaning back against a wall. "To put a long story short, i was an Autobot, my 'friend' left me to die in an inferno, then Megatron came and saved me, and now i work for him." Wheeljack said with a shrug.

"That's terrible. Never knew Autobots could be so..mean." She stated, wondering who it was. "It was Hotshot, he sickens me every time i see him. I belive you call him 'the annoying one'." Wheeljack said with a smirk. "Oh really? Well, next time i see him, i'll shoot him..and it won't be some nice and cuddly setting either." She said, glowering at the thought of the yellow one.

"From what i gathered, you don't usually use one of those settings." He said, arching an eyeridge at her. "You seem to have a point there. Of course, the only people i've shot are Hotshot, Cyclonus, and Demolishor..I think..I MIGHT'VE popped a shot off at Megatron..not sure..I know he's shot at ME." She said, shrugging.

)( End Chapter )(

Wheee! Another chapter up! You know, if i was able to get as much inspiration for as i do for all of my other little side projects, i would SO have Slantic Atlantic and Darkened Thunder complete by now.


End file.
